Harry Potter And The Angel Of God
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Templars, Divine Magic, Sangreal! Many new things wait for Harry in his 6. year and more than one surprise is concealed by the fog of the future. Does the boywholives lift the fog and if yes, what will he find? DnD combined with the Templar legend
1. Chapter 1: Templars

**Summary:** This is a Dungeons and Dragons Crossover and epic battles between Angels and Demons are at hand. Harry has to pick a side and face other enemies than just Voldemort. A strange group will be gathered to follow Harry on his way, but in the end he'll be alone. New friends and old enemies are waiting for him in the darkness and on the end of the path, gods themselves will challenge Harry. Can he win the fight and when he wins, what are the consequences?

**Notice:** Supernatural, no parings, no slash. Alternative 6. year story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. Everything I made up by myself I contribute to the community. Feel free to use the ideas as you like.

**Author's note: **It's my first story, so please don't be to hard on me. I'll try my best to keep out errors and do updates now and then, after a bit additional spell checking. Next chapter comes tomorrow, supposedly (I'm just the beta-reader uploading this, so put all the blame on me, not the author). M rated out of caution.**  
**

**

* * *

****  
**** Chapter 1: The Templars**

Harry collapsed on his bed. He was asleep within seconds. The ride home had been uneventful, but never the less tiring. After a few hours of peaceful slumber he awoke. Only half-conscious he shifted his head slightly to get a look on his watch. 4 o'clock in the morning. He groaned and picked up his glasses. He took a look again. It was still 4 o'clock.  
Then he registered an envelope on his nightstand. Curiously he ripped it open and took out the letter. It was a rather short message and the parchment looked and felt old between his fingers.

_Mr. Potter, _

_this is an invitation to join our brotherhood. If you accept, tip the letter with your wand and say 'I'm a servant of god'. If you decline just drop this letter and we will not bother you again._

After reading it, Harry's mind took up action and he reread it over and over again. He scanned the rest of the note. No sign. No symbol. Strange Who would send such a letter He became suspicious. Maybe it's a trap from Voldemort His gaze found the envelope he had dropped earlier. He picked it up and turned it over. There was it, a large symbol. A red paw cross on white ground and behind it two crossed swords.  
Something snapped in Harry. I know this symbol His eyes darted to the bookshelf where Dudley's old books were assembled. Harry doubted that Dudley had read one of these or even touched it. He went over and searched for a specific book he had read once, six or seven years ago. And there it was. He drew the book out of the shelf and looked at the cover. A red paw cross on white ground stroke his eyes.  
He read the title. The Tale Of The Templars. Suddenly he remembered what the story was about. The Templars was a mysterious sect founded in the time of the crusades. According to the book they were the keepers of the grave Christi and guardians of uncountable treasures. It was a fantasy novel but the foreword claimed it was based on true conditions. His mind raced. A sect approached him with an offer.

Maybe it is a trap Maybe a chance to defeat Voldemort It could be a chance to revenge Sirius But if it is a trap his sacrifice was for nothing Time is running out Dumbledore is not to be trusted He's getting old in his days  
His distrustful Slytherin side kept opposing, while the daring Gryffindor within encouraged him to take the opportunity. Like in his first year the Gryffindor won. Not longer hesitating he drew his wand, tipped the letter and spoke, "I'm a servant of God". For a moment everything was silent, then the world spun around him.

A few seconds later he dropped into a dark room on hard floor. Damn it A portkey No one said these Templar-guys were wizards "We are no wizards", thundered a booming voice out of the dark. Harry stood up and tried to get an impression of the room, but he didn't see anything at all. "Where are you?", Harry asked while turning around. "We are everywhere", a different voice told him, more soft then the first. "Reveal yourself, you cowards!", Harry demanded, slightly frightened. "There is no need to be anxious. We mean no harm to you", a third person said. "Before we show our faces, you have to answer a few questions." This was the fourth unknown. Harry sensed the power that lay in the tone. He was getting uncomfortable.  
"How do I know...", he was interrupted by the second voice. "We are no agents of the Dark Lord", the voice was sharper then the last time. A light turned on and illuminated a small area. First Harry saw a black robe, then a white mask, which covered the face. Blood was dripping on the floor from a cut at the throat.  
"Lets get to the point, boy", the fourth said, "We want you to join us." "Why?", was one of many questions Harry wanted to ask. "Your friend Dumbledore thinks very high of you", the first one, assumed Harry.  
"You know Dumbledore? Personally?", Harry inquired with weak voice. "No." "How do you know then?" "As we told you, we are everywhere. Every time." "Where were you last war? On which side do you stand?", Harry's voice was shaking. "We are on our side and only there", a harsh and rude unknown voice stated. "The boy deserves an explanation", the second voice said. Harry figured out that it was a female.  
"You are right. Listen, boy. We don't intervene in the business of muggles and wizards. Our only matter is the continuance of our order. We keep the secrets of the past until the time of revelation has come. We only contact the world when we enlarge our power, like now, or God tells us to. While we do the first quite frequently, the second issue is almost forgotten to us. The war with the Dark Lord was not ours. We observed for signs of God, but we did it hidden", the forth explained, who Harry suspected to be the leader. "The wizards are scum. They aren't worthy of our assistance. They solve problems with powers they don't understand or rightly posses. Those bastards of our blood. They dishonour God in their the way of life. Vanish things our Lord has given to all people without thinking...", the tirade of the fifth person was stopped by the forth one. "Enough! Excuse our friend. He had some ... negative experiences with a witch. Therefore he is not very inclined towards the wizardkind in the moment. But he hit the point. Let me explain.

Once there was a battle in heaven. God and his servants, the angels, fought against Lucifer, the betrayer and his minions, called demons. God won and banished the devil with his followers to the abyss of hell. But he had pity with the deceased.  
So he gave them another life on the earth as humans. The demons stripped of all powers becomes normal men, the fallen angels owned a bit of their former magic. It was Gods plan that the angels or wizards should enlighten the humans and convince them to pray to God, but his plan went wrong. The wizards, no longer under the control of God, were corrupted by the power and didn't lead the humans but ruled them. Wars came and the earth was destroyed. God saw this and his wrath hit the people. He sent rain till everything was erased, except of the last family that was loyal to him. God watched over them and they built a new world, but it didn't last long.  
After a short time, a few found out that they possessed powers the others no longer had. They remained among the others and observed. The population increased rapidly and the remaining wizards realized that they were a minority. They feared the others number and went into seclusion. God was disappointed and sent his son to open the eyes of his people, but it was to late. Only few people saw Gods sign and followed his call. They assembled and founded the order of the holy knights, later known as The Templars. Since then we waited for another word from God and wait till now and here. From time to time we permit a member to go back for a time and help his people. That is the reason we are known in the world thanks to El Cid, Sir de Metz and Arthur Pendragon." Harry felt like the day he met Hagrid for the first time. His brain was numb. In his confusion he asked without intention, "What about the crusades?" Silence met his question. After two minutes the first person cleared his throat and took the word. "This is a dark chapter in our glorious history. One of our brethren misunderstood our oath. He went insane. Believed he was Gods son and he had to regain the corpus of Jesus Christ."

"He was a fool, but powerful", the fifth contributed. "He persuaded the church to help him in his quest. We were to slow to stop him. Many people died for nothing", the first one continued. "But there were two great crusades", Harry mentioned. "As we said the betrayer was powerful and highly intelligent", the third person declared. "What happened to the grave in Jerusalem?" "Nothing. There is no grave in Jerusalem", the leader spoke and something in his tone told him to ask no further. "So why exactly am I here?", Harry changed the subject. "Are you dumb, boy?", the fifth person inquired, "It is our goal to increase our strength." Harry's mind was paralyzed. "I don't get the point." "For Gods sake! You have the potential to be the best Templar, who ever walk on this earth", the voice was harsh and impatient.  
Something in Harry kicked in. He had enough 'boy' and vague or unreliable answers. "What are you talking about?", Harry yelled. "Calm down. This is our offer. We show you the way to might and power and allow you to rejoin the war against the Dark Lord, in exchange you serve God. What's your answer?"


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge

**Beta's note:** Hey guys, there goes the second chap. I just realy hope I catched the right file, the checked one... Anyway, author says thanks to the reviewers, "YamiRose: DarkElementalGoddes" and " Honigdrache" that would be.  
So have fun reading and blame the spelling and grammar errors on me, partly :P  
Next chapter comes around tomorrow or so, when I've got time again.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

Two months had passed since Harry's disappearance and the very next day the new term in Hogwarts was on the doorstep. A pensive headmaster sat in his office and spoke quietly to himself. "Two months and no sign from Harry. My only weapon vanished into thin air. From right under my nose. Everything is still in place, except Harry and his wand. It wasn't Tom. I would know about that. Neither can the ministry hide something from me. So, Harry, where are you?" His conversation was interrupted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah, Minerva. Come in, come in. Lemon drop?" "No, thank you, Albus", the aged witch answered and took a seat in front of Dumbledores desk. "I assume you have something for me", the ancient wizard said. "I fear no. Nobody has an idea where Harry might be. How anyway! We are the only ones, who know that Harry is missing. Do you believe he is dead?", a worried McGonagall asked.

"No, the ministry would know, if he is dead. They would also know, if he used his wand." "So he is a prisoner?", she asked concerned.

"I don't know. It makes no sense. Only the Deatheaters or the ministry are resourceful enough to hide Harry from us. But the ministry would have no advantage when they do so and if they are do it, Fudge is to incompetent to handle such a situation. Our spies would know for sure. And Tom. If he had captured Harry, he would it made public and we were attacked. Everything is very confusing", Dumbledore didn't speak to his deputy-headmistress, but to himself.

"Kneel before the sign of our Lord", Uther commanded, the principal of the Templars and Harry obeyed without hesitation. He was in the Chamber of Truth again, where he had had his first encounter with the council of the order. This special chamber was charmed to bring every mental shield down. Nothing could be hidden here. This was the place of the ceremony. In front of Harry stood a magnificent cross, created out of pure gold and silver.

"Today we are assembled to witness the oath of our future members. Now the first test. Begin!", the leader ordered and a knight appeared in front of every adept. They were muggles and wizards alike, trained for one year to servants of God. Normally they were discernible at their white gear, but today they wore black pants only. The knights held red hot staffs and on Uthers sign they pressed one end against the chest of the adepts, right above the heart. The metal hissed and smoke rose to the ceiling. All but one made no sound. The other howled in pain and was carried away by a knight. One out Ten left Harry didn't look at his mark. He knew it was the symbol of the Templar, burned in his skin, now black and red, but in the end it would be red and white.

The spectators were death quiet.

"Begin with the second test", Uther said.

Harry picked up his wand and raised it to eye-level, still kneeling. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the weight of the piece of wood in his palm. Then it was gone, hovering a few centimetres above his hand. He formed an image of his new weapon in his mind and let his power work. Then he felt the weight again, but this time heavier as before. His eyes snapped open and looked on a perfect copy of his image. The visitors applauded for the eight adepts, who hold their weapons, too. Two had passed out. The crowd silenced immediately, when Uther raised from his seat.

"Swear the oath!", he commanded and solemn bells ringed everywhere.

"I bind my live to the glorious Templars and promise to obey it laws and rules. I acknowledge the superiority of the council and the principal.

I swear to serve God with my mind, heart and soul", the adepts chorused, "I plead you, take my unworthy gift in your compassion. Make me your messenger of your word to enlighten the ignorant and to preserve the world of good and right." Only Harry said nothing.

"Omnipotent Lord rise my soul to you and give me strength to serve you. Bringer of light stand beside me in the dark. Keeper of life judge about me." So the chant ended and nothing happened. Cheers and clasps surrounded the new members. The council stood up and everything was silent once more. But before someone could make a noise, Harry began his pledge.

"I swear to serve the good and hunt the evil.

To vanquish the evil I was born and to banish it to hell I shall live.

I will never rest until my quest has come to the end.

Now my time has come. I call upon the holy might.

Aid me from here and now, that I spread your word to the world with mercy and justice.

Lead my way, that I never miss the right path. Hear my call and be my power. My fate is predestined and now I demand my birth-right," Harry stood up and hold his weapon high above his head, unaware of his surroundings, even that he was engulfed in golden light.

"God! Hear my call and answer me!", his voice boomed to the hall.

No sound was to be heard, but suddenly the light became bright and blinding. When the present people opened their eyes again, the light was gone. Harry stood in the centre of the room, sword risen and white wings growing out of his back. Still no sound was made. Astonishment, awe and fear paralyzed the people. Only Harry was unimpressed.

As if everything went the way he expected, he fell to his knees and waited to continue with the last part of the ceremony, the wings disappeared.

This part gave the adepts the chance to promote in the hierarchy of the order. The lowest rank was adept, then knight, the next was paladin, the highest but one was executor. The highest rank was principal.

One by one the Templars came back to reality and the talk went haywire. The council had his difficulties to restore order and when Uther announced with shaking voice, "Adepts choose your challenge", the rumours still flew around.

Harry knew what the man expected.

In the two months of his training he had become friendly with most of the Templars, especially with the council members.

Harry heard how three of his fellows challenged some knights.

The others declined. Every gaze switched from Uther to Harry and back. The council had known that Harry possessed potential, but in two months he had overcome all expectations and now this display of power. Harry spoke slowly and deliberately. Against common assumption, he was shocked to the bone by himself. He didn't know what happened. There was this strange sensation and then... this power.

He had felt the touch of God. Everything was a blur of pride and honour. Automatically he said, "I challenge ... executor and council-member Bor van Haag." Whispers filled the room. At first he had shocked them to death and now he surprised them again. Uther seemed to regain control over his mind and body as he had been spared again.

Bor was no such good condition. He showed an anxious face and looked like he had already been beaten.

"So it is decreed. Duellists take your place!", the relieved principal proclaimed. Being bond through an oath, Bor raised and called for his sword. When all person involved were ready, the audience became aware of the fact, that two exotic weapons would be taking part.

First Bors doubleblade-sword and second Harry's strange looking weapon. One half of Harry's weapon was a blade, the other half a white staff, together nearly two meters long.

"Ready? Go!", Uther shouted and Harry cast a shield charm around him, just in time, then Bor was already in front of him and stroke with his blades. A few centimetres in front of Harry's throat, a blue shield appeared and Bor was thrown backwards. Harry lunged forward but his enemy was already on his feet again. The spectators ignored the other duels, every pair of eyes was on Harry and Bor. Bor blocked with one blade and used the other to strike. Harry dodged and blocked Bors next blow. The end of the staff pointed right in the face of his opponent. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the staff and blinded Bor. Bor staggered but stood, the man wasn't executer for nothing. To his disadvantage Harry hadn't challenged him for nothing, too.

In the time his adversary was distracted Harry cast another powerful spell. Bor was hit by a red sphere and dropped to his knees.

The muscular man grasped his weapon with both hands and chanted slowly, white light radiating from him. After a few seconds he was restored, but in the defensive. Harry stroke with his blade and Bor could barely block, but a quick counter-attack wounded Harry at the left arm. The former wizard stepped back and looked at his arm.

While he held the staff in the left hand, his right covered the wound for a second and the cut healed. Both duellists paused and observed each other. Both were sweating lightly.

Simultaneously both started to chant, weapons clasped in both hands, voice steady and eyes closed. Harry was faster and run towards his opponent. Harry aimed at Bors shoulder and Bor didn't block.

Harry grinned as he saw this.

Bor had used a shield spell, like Harry had anticipated and he used a anti-magic field, which neutralized the shield. Harry's blade cut deep into Bors flesh and the surprised Bor wasn't able to block the following blow of the staff aiming straight to his head, which knocked him over.

Before he had blinked with an eyelash he had Harry's blade at his throat. "Do you surrender, Bor van Haag?", he was asked by a smiling Harry.

Bor nodded terse and was released. Harry lend him a hand and he took it gratefully. "Shall I heal your wound or are you able to do it yourself?", Harry teased, smirking.

"Watch out, youngster, or you lose your position quicker than you beat me!", the older executer snapped. Meanwhile the other duels where finished and Uther announced the result.

"Today we witnessed great shows and we are proud to welcome five new adepts in our order." Polite applause rang through the room and the five stepped before the council. Plain white robes were handed over and they were instructed.

"Also we greet the two knights", continued the principal.

The two wore solemn expressions as they put on the white robes with red hem and applause and cheers were heard.

"Now honour our new executer and council member Harry Potter!", Uther proclaimed, proud to no end. Harry didn't hear any clasps our cheers, when Amelia gave him his white robe with golden hem and golden decorations. Then she bent over to him and whispered, "We need to talk after this is done." Harry nodded and sat down at the long table were the Templars celebrate the day. Much beer and wine flew in the name of God and Jesus and at the end of the evening Harry knew that Templars were human-beings only more powerful, with the same weakness for lots and lots of alcohol.

At 9 p.m. Amelia approached and led Harry to the council chamber, where the rest of the council was gathered. The faces of Cris and Garret were expressionless, Uther beamed with pride and Bor looked dejected. Amelia smiled at him as she left his side and took her place at the round table. Uther cleared his throat and moved uneasily in his chair.

"This was a splendid fight against old Bor, but your oath and victory brought us much trouble. You know, there can only be five person in this very round and..." "I understand. Hereby I waive my claim for a seat", Harry interrupted his friend.

"You do ... what?", Uther stuttered, surprised. "Getting old, aren't we, Uther? The boy said he doesn't want to sit around and do nothing. Come on, old lad, you sensed it to. He wants to leave and kick asses", Cris grunted with a hint of understanding gleaming in his eyes.

Uther was about to argue about the age-topic when Amelia silenced him. "Harry, you know that your rang as executor grants you much favours and freedom, but you have responsibilities too, even if you didn't swear the oath to the order." "Ah, yes. The oath. Tell me Harry, where did you get that one? We didn't teach you such a ... unordinary pledge", a curios Garret asked. "I don't know. Something took control over my brain and suddenly there were those words and it felt right to speak them. It was a fascinating experience", Harry stammered.

"What about that wings?", Cris questioned. "Wings? What wings? This ones?", Harry pointed to his back with the angelwings spread.

The council nodded. "No clue", he said and shrugged with his shoulders, the wings gone once more. The adults were baffled.

"No clue", Uther repeated slowly, he looked Harry in the eyes. "Will you go back?", he asked softly sensing Harry's urge. "Yeah. I value the time I spent with you folks but I have a oath to fulfil. Tomorrow is the first of September, this will be the day of my return. From this very day God's grace shall smite my enemies."

"So you go home?" "No. My home is where God can be found and I will be there where innocents are in need for help. This is my promise to you. Call for me and I'll walk through heaven and hell to fight side by side with you. But till then we have to say 'Goodbye'. Sleep well and may God watch over you, my friends."

With this little speech Harry retreated and went to his chamber to rest. The council didn't sleep for a long time and discussed the past and the future of the order, read many scrolls, heard prophecies and consulted the holy book.

All this was observed by never-resting eyes and ever-lasting mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Beta's Note: **Well we had a few problems... including but not limited to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 and World of Warcraft. I have no idea if this version of the chapter is the corrected one or not, there about 4 different verions on my laptop alone and we're two people who read it... So please excuse mistakes, anyway: There's the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

It was the 1st September 1996, 10 o'clock, when a impressive person entered the platform 9 ¾. The person was nearly 6 feet 4 inches tall and the shoulders were broad. A grey coat cloaked his body but you could guess that a bunch of muscles were hidden beneath it. The dark grey hair reached almost to the floor and matched the colour of the coat. The face was half-hidden with hairs and the remaining half didn't reveal anything. The eyes were covered with sunglasses, that reflected the red train. The station was deserted and the stranger went to the train. He chose a compartment and waited.

Not long after the 1st arrival the students came. Laughter rang through the hall, 'hello' and 'hi' were shouted from pupil to pupil. The students were unaware of the guards, who stood all round the place, not so the man in the train. He even recognized some of the guards. There were Tonks and Kingsley, Moody, Bill, Charlie, and some Auror he didn't know. Ah, Professor McGonagall, the cat Harry grinned as he watched his friends running across the platform and jumping into the train at 5 to 11 o'clock, the members of the order at their heels. As they passed his compartment he looked Hermione straight in the eyes, but she looked away after a second to check the opposite compartment for him.

He heard Ron calling, "You think Harry will show up here, when he wasn't seen for two months", then they were gone. It's a bloody shame You are hardly two months on vacation and already they don't trust you anymore He thoughts drifted back to his former travels and a sly smile crossed his face as he remembered Dracos visits and quickly he spoke a little well chosen word and leaned back waiting for the fun to begin. During this he watched the passengers and discovered that he were mustered also with curious looks. Here we goooo Draco Malfoy, behaving like a king, and his stupid fellows went by.

BOOM! Harry opened the doors and found the three on the ground.

"Hey, guys! What's up?", Harry asked innocently, while other student filled the walkway. "C-can't m-move. Too w-weak", Malfoy said slowly. "Sorry, I don't understand that. Did you say, you are to weak to stand?", Harry asked, his smile growing. "Y-Yeah, your fool! Help!", Malfoy tried to sound threatening, but failed totally.

Fits of laughter flew through the wagon. Harry looked around. No other Slytherins were to seen. Perfect "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. But I got the impression you were commanding me to help you up, aren't you?" "Yesss", Draco sneered from the floor, misjudging Harry's tone, "Are you deaf! Now, move your arse and help me up." Malfoy didn't see Harry's face, whereas everybody else took a step back. "Mr. Malfoy, you didn't realize your situation. You are not in a position to command anybody", warned Harry with blazing eyes. Unable to understand the warning Malfoy went on. "I'm a Malfoy. I can do everything!", he nearly cried. "Okay, you may stand up and go your way", Harry said, smirking and added with a evil grin, "if you are able to do so, which I doubt honestly." Harry returned to his compartment and shut the doors, while 20 students laughed at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. When Harry had settled again, he thought about his training with the Templars.

_Flashback 1st day_

"UP! You bunch of loafers! God didn't choose you to sleep, hurry up!", someone shouted and Harry awoke. Sleepy he blinked with the eyes and tried to remember where he was. The cross on the opposite wall made him jump. Like a greased lightning he darted to his clothes, put them on and sprinted after his fellows. As he arrived in the dinner-hall everyone was seated and watched his incoming.

With bowed head he walked towards his place as a brethren roared, "Head high, boy! You dishonour all of us in the way you walk! You are a Templar. You have to show pride! Pride!" Harry's head raised and his gaze met the bawler. Like he had thought, it was Bor van Haag, the fifth voice and his wake up. Surprisingly he didn't find fury, but only coldness in the eyes. Confused he watched the others and saw smirks, grins and smiles. Now completely confused he sat down, while the others started to eat. Malcom, one of the adepts, leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, lad! This is a humane place. Nobody will rip your head off for being late, ... except from van Haag. But he's just a bit ... you know. But he is the best fighter around, you'll see." Not really calmed Harry started to eat. After the breakfast he followed his companions to the training arena. There waited Bor for them. "Listen, adepts. You know the process. I'll take care of our newcomer. Get moving!"

The adepts went to a wall and took one of the weapons. Harry remained where he were, till Bor said, "Are you dumb, boy? Get yourself and me a staff. Go!" Harry jumped into action and returned with two long, wooden staffs and handed one to Bor. The remainder of the noon Bor taught him, how to hold the weapon and the basics of defence and attack.

After lunch Harry rose to follow his lads, but was hold back by Amelia. "Come with me. I'll instruct you in spell-casting in privacy", she said softly. She lead him to a small chamber without furniture and turned around. "Sit down!", she commanded and settled herself on the floor. "Tell me, what do you know about magic?"

_End of flashback_

A "Finite Incantatum" brought Harry back to reality and he rose to have a look. Pansy Parkinson tried to get Malfoy and his lads back on their feet. Her spell didn't break Harry's symbol of weakness, but the silencing charm someone put on Draco. Instantly he demanded, "Help me up!" "Shut up, idiot!", Pansy snapped, "What the bloody hell do you think I try!" Harry grimaced and expanded the effect of his symbol and with a WAMM Pansy was on the floor, too. "The next time watch your language, Miss Parkinson", Harry advised. Pansy rolled over with last strength and looked into his face somehow horrified. Laughter rang to the walkway again. The crowd assembled one more time to watch the spectacle.

"You are the one, who do this", Pansy stated. "Yes, I'm", Harry responded, slightly amused. "End it", Pansy commanded. "Oh, like I said to Mr. Malfoy, you are not in a position to demand anything. And I enjoy this quite too much to end this soon." Ignoring the curses, he turned towards his compartment, while the crowd introduce Pansy to real humiliation. Harry didn't feel pity. It was revenge, rightful payback. He closed the doors and was barely seated when they opened again. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stood in the doorframe and gave him admiring smirks. Lavender cleared hear throat and started a bit insecure, "Hm, Sir, hm hm, some of us are asking, hm ..." "who I am?", Harry interrupted helpfully and the both of them nodded. "Someone or anyone, just how you take it." The girls smiled, slightly confused. Parvati caught herself first. "Uhh, do you know Professor Trelawney, Sir?" "Why, yes. Of course I know the famous Seer Trelawney", Harry said. "You do. I didn't even know that she is famous", Parvati continued, affirmed by Harry's reaction. "I'm a former student of her and lets say she influenced my life a bit", Harry produced, while hiding his bitterness and amusement. "Ah, you know, at the end of the last term something strange happened. We visit her to say 'Good bye' when she spoke in a mystic voice. She said: _The old power has to fail_

_A new shall find the way _

_The lost will return changed_

_A man of valour unleashed_

_A child beyond his age, a man_

_Must bring the end _

_His magic is holy_

_He self is lonely_

_Powers of primordial times_

_Driven by drums and whips_

_Defeat and victory are close_

_When two are on a loose_

_The evil is banished _

_If the Dark Lord is vanquished._

I do not claim that I understand everything, mister, but your magic seems to be so different and you look so, uh, I assume this may interest you", Parvati told him, not realizing the impact of such a message. Harry's mind raced. Another prophecy Lord stand by my side

"Indeed, a interesting tale, Miss Patil, but my trust in prophecies faded with the time. Miss Trelawney saw my death about a thousand times" Shit, Harry assured her with a winning smile, while he could slap his self for his slip. "Sir, how do you know her name?", inquired Lavender. Shit He cast a spell quickly and commanded, "Go". After the two girls were gone he sat down and slapped himself, not hard of course. The Templar didn't practise castigation. They believed that God will punish the faults of the humans.

Harry was lost in thoughts when the train arrived in Hogwarts and he stood up automatically. When he stepped out of his compartment, he tripped over Pansy. With a simple word he lifted the symbol of weakness from the wall and walked further, before his victims were aware of him. The sky was dark and the wind blazed from north over Hogsmeade. Harry heard Hagrid and his familiar booming voice. He saw his friends as they went towards the green keeper. Hagrid's words sounded to Harry, "'ey you, anythin' new about Harry?" He didn't listen to the answer, but marched along the way to Hogwarts. When he arrived everyone had to be in the hall, but he was to be disappointed.

"Hey, you! Show me your face to let me know, which house I have to dock points", a harsh voice snarled when he entered the portal.

Slowly Harry turned to his left to face the wand of the potion teacher. "Professor Snape, good evening. Please, put your wand away or you force me to make you so", Harry said from beneath his hood.

"Obvious you are no student. Be so kind and show me your face. I want to see, who I curse to the next millennium", Snape sneered.

"As you wish." Harry raised his hand and commanded, "Drop!" Snapes fingers snapped free and his wand fell to the floor. Snapes icy gaze met Harry's eyes and Snape insisted, "Who are you?" "You guessed wrong. I'm a student of this school, at least the next two hours. Now, be so kind to tell the headmaster to meet me in his office after the feast."

"Potter!", spat a baffled Snape. "How do you know it was me, Professor?" Harry lifted his hood and brushed the hair away.

Snapes lips curled as he answered, "Potter, you are the one, who is impudent enough to behave this way and the only, who could master wandless magic in such a short time. I will deliver your message."

"Join us if you like", Harry offered surprised, by himself. Snape bowed and walked to the great hall. Harry paused a few moments longer before heading to Dumbledore's office.

When he arrived at the gargoyle he simply instructed "Open" and the gargoyle obeyed. He entered the office and faced the same room like two months ago. All things he had destroyed in his smashing session where whole again and on their places, only Fawkes was not on his perch. He seated his self in a chair and waited.

During this he dwelled in the past occasions when he had been here. Suddenly the door-wings flew open and the headmaster, accompanied by Snape and McGonagall, burst into the room. "Harry, what a pleasure to see you again", the old wizard exclaimed. Harry rose from his chair and shook the presented hand cordial. "It is good to see you, too. I'm sorry that I didn't send a message." Harry was somehow relieved.

"No, no, Harry. It was in order. Welcome back."

McGonagall took a step forward and shook Harry's hand. "Welcome back, Harry. We all were very worried about your disappearance, except of old Severus here", she said with a glance towards the dumbfounded potion master. To prove the opposite Snape grabbed Harry's hand and shook it vehemently. "Welcome back, Potter, a second time." Harry get scared. A happy Snape is strange A Snape, who is happy about my return is terrifying Harry shrugged with his mental shoulders Maybe he had feared, that he can't dock so much points from Gryffindor when I am not around "Thank you, thank you, thank you", Harry said and bowed towards the professors, "I assume we have to talk."

"Indeed Harry. Please take a seat. Lemon drop, anyone? No? Tea, maybe?" When everyone had take a chair, Harry announced,

"You first, Professor Dumbledore." "As you wish Harry, but I am afraid, that I don't have to tell much. At the third day of July Arthur sent a owl with the note that you didn't contact him or another member. I visit the Dursleys and learned that you turned into thin air. I searched your room but find nothing, except of a envelope with the symbol of a muggle sect. Your wand was missing, but no signs of a fight. I returned to Grimmauld Place and told the order what I found out. We searched franticly, but nothing about your whereabouts', we only knew that neither the ministry nor the Deatheaters captured you. Voldemort remained inactive. His followers are still imprisoned. There were a few Dementors' attacks but nothing threatening. Now you are rejoined us, we can begin to train you", the old man told hopefully.

"I claim this isn't needed anymore. He can perform wandless magic and break my mental shields with ease", Snape contributed.

Harry, who had not move a muscle during the narration, glared at Snape with mistrust. "And again you are wrong. I am not able to perform wandless magic the way you assume I can nor can I break your shields with ease", Harry reprimanded the spy. "But... ", Snape started but was cut short by Harry. "Let me explain. I didn't use normal, arcane, magic to disarm you, but divine magic." The adults frowned and Harry sighed. "Even with a wand I couldn't cast a simple Protego-Charm." "In fact the Protego is a quite complex spell... ", McGonagall started but was stopped by Harry's annoyed gaze. "I think it is the best I start at the beginning. When I got _home _I fell asleep within a second. When I woke up I found a letter from the Templars and they are not a simple muggle sect. They are powerful, comparable to the Order of the Phoenix at the peak of power. They offered a pact. They train me and allow my return in this world, when I serve them for a live-time. I agreed and was trained in hand-to-hand combat, weapon fighting and divine magic. Yesterday was my initiation ritual. Now I am executer of the noble brotherhood of the Templar. My time here is limited. I will hunt down as much Deatheaters as I can and then join my brothers to complete my education. Hereby I cancel my contract with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I ask you to keep my come back a secret, my friends will find it out soon enough", explained he. "How should they know?", questioned Snape.

"I had some fun with Mister Malfoy and attracted a bit of attention. Miss Brown and Miss Patil visited me and told me something very interesting. I was a bit ... lax and said a few things, that better remained unspoken. These girls are not the smartest, but when they should tell it Hermione, my secret is lifted." "Shall I oblivate them", asked Snape, gleeful.

"No, no. If they find it out, tell them I enjoy a special education. That will do it. May I ask for room to rest?", answered Harry. "Of course. Dobby! 'Plop' Please prepare a room for our guest. 'Plop' So, Harry. You said something about an interesting part of your conversation with your former fellows. What was it?", Dumbledore wanted to know. "Oh, nothing of your business, Sir", Harry replied, dryly.

"We have another problem. Till now we are the only ones, who knew that you were not there, where you were supposed to be. Tomorrow the whole school will know that you are missing", McGonagall mentioned. "Indeed, Minerva", Dumbledore agreed, looking pensive, "Do you have an idea, Harry?"

"Declare that I declined to come back to Hogwarts, because of my grief about Sirius and that I am still stay by my relatives", Harry said without hesitation. "This will put your uncle and aunt in a dangerous situation", the headmaster warned after a few moments. Harry shrugged with his shoulders. "No more than they are anyway." He rose from his seat and wished a good night.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Wormtail!

**Author's note:** Here you go. Sorry, but my beta didn't get it faster. :-( Thx for your patience and reviews.

/.../ Thestral-language

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Bye, Wormtail**

Harry darted out of his bed in the morning, nearly missing Bors call, when he realized, that he was still in Hogwarts. He layed back and called for Dobby, to bring him breakfast. After the huge meal he took his weapon and trained the combined fighting of sword and magic.

When Dobby entered to bring his lunch, he stopped and the talked a bit and the afternoon he visited the library, to do some research in the restricted section, under the unfriendly eyes of Madame Pince.

Many students came by and whispered about him, but Harry didn't care. He was accustomed to being admired, even if he would not admit it. He noticed that it were merely girls, watching him and evading his gaze, giggling, every time he looked over. At sunset ,he returned to his room and found a dinner ready. With the firm intention to buy Dobby a pair of socks, he ate in silence. Then he dressed in black robes and walked in the Forbidden Forest, where he melted with the shadows.

He called for a Thestral and waited patiently. A couple of minutes later one of the amazing creatures peeked out of the bushes.

"Hey, you. Don't be shy. I don't bite, at least not you", Harry declared, convincing. The Thestral stepped near, still hesitating. ­­

/Yeah that's right, my boy. Come on, I need your help, Harry lured with calm voice. Moonlight illuminated the animal and Harry noticed that it was larger as a normal Thestral and his features were more royal. Mesmerized by this creature he stepped forward and patted the bony head. He felt an odd connection to this being. /You are special, you know, Harry whispered in the ears of the Thestral.

/You too, a voice answered.

Harry whirled around but no one was to be seen. He registered, that the voice had not passed his ears, but was directly in his head. He gave the magnificent creature a stern look.

/Did you speak to me, he asked a bit worried. /Yes, the voice answered and the animal nodded with his head, the white eyes fixed on Harry. Harry deepened his gaze into the eyes of the being and found that the eyes were not white but silver-coloured.

Lost in his thoughts he asked/What happened to the Thestrals that accompanied us to the Ministry of Magic/

/They are here. Our kind knows when it's needed and when not./

/You are a clever folk, aren't you/

/Yes, I guess so/Do you have a name/

/No, Harry Potter, we don't need such identifications. But name me, if you wish. I do not mind, the voice sounded a bit amused.

Harry considered a moment or two before he answered. /I'll name you Osiris/

/Osiris. An old name. The Egyptian ruler of the underworld. I accept your choice, Harry Potter/

/How do you know my name/

/Every living being in this country knows your name and even some dead can tell your tale. You want me to do something for you, Harry Potter/

/Yeah, and it's Harry, Osiris, reprimanded Harry his new friend.

/Can you take me to the Malfoy Estate, Osiris/

/Do you question my abilities, Harry/

/Of course not/

/Then what are you waiting for? Move your arse/

Harry mounted the horse-reptilian-mix and Osiris spread his wings, before both flew into the night. Harry enjoyed the ride.

He had missed his friends and flying during his time by the Templars. The feeling of the cold air around him brought the careful sealed memories back. The flight from the castle, the ride with the Thestrals, the battle with the Deatheaters and Voldemort and the loss of Sirius.

/You can't save everyone, Osiris tried to comfort him.

/I know, Harry said sadl/But I wish I could/

/That's not the way life works, the Thestral lectured. /Death's a part of it. Even though some living beings have the privilege to choose the time of it/

Harry remained silence and thought about the issue. /Yeah, you're right. Thank you, he spoke quietly, feeling a welcomed sensation wash through him.

The remainder of the journey Harry told his friend the whole story of his life, while they flew through the dark sky.

When they headed down, Harry asked/Where are we/

/In central England, the middle of nowhere, Osiris answered.

A sole castle appeared out of the night, a few dots of light indicating life.

/Do you see the tower? I'll land there, the Thestral told him. Harry looked down at the building and didn't see any activities.

/Be careful. Appearances are sometimes deceptive, Osiris warned, when they stood on the roof.

/Don't worry. I'll watch my back, Harry assured the sceptical animal.

/Your risk. I will be around. just call for me, if you need me. I will be there/

The Thestral moved his wings and was gone.

Harry turned around and opened the door, which led into the castle.

Inside it was as dark as outside, no sound came to his ears.

With a spell his eyes adjusted to the environment and his vision was clear.

A spiral staircase winded in the deep and Harry began his descent.

He reached the first landing and inspected the door. It was closed and the dust on the doorstep told him that it was not used for quite a time. He climbed down further and came to the next landing. Again the door was closed, but the trail of footsteps indicated the use of the hallway. Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside.

When no one was to see, he entered and shut the door behind him. He saw four doors and heard a loud snore from one of the rooms. Silently he approached the first door to his left and listened. Then he heard the noise again and went to the door on his right. He opened the door and entered the chamber.

The furniture consisted in a desk, a chair and a bed. In the bed was a person, over the chair hung a black robe and a white mask laid on the desk. Harry murmured a spell and the Deatheater was engulfed in red light. Satisfied, Harry touched the sleeper and the villain breathed his last. Harry left the chamber and checked the first one. It was empty.

Like a shade he opened the third door and gasped in surprise. Peter, you little rat He retreated and peeked in the forth room. No one was in their, but papers on the desk proofed that the room was in use.

He returned to Peter's room and sealed the door. He charmed the room and woke his victim with a kick in the side. The small man shrieked and fell of the bed. Before he could shriek once more, Harry was over him and his blade was at the opposite person's throat.

"Hello, Peter", Harry hissed. Peter, who was blind in the dark room and had not a clue what was going on, struggled with him till he pressed the sword with more pressure against his throat.

"Who are you?", squeaked the Deatheater.

"Oh, Peter. I'm disappointed. You took so much from me. My parents, my god-father and my blood, and still you don't recognize my voice. What a shame!", Harry teased coldly.

"Harry! How … good to meet you. I'm surprised…" "...to see me? You shouldn't be. You own me quite a bit, don't you? The life of my parents, Sirius' life, your life, so tell me, why should I let you alive?", Harry asked, with a threatening glare.

"I-I-I can h-help you. I have n-names", an anxious Peter squeaked. "Then spill it and I will know when you lie to me, so choose your words carefully", Harry warned with a harsh voice. And Pettigrew spilled name after name and locations and everything else that may prolong his life. Harry listened alerted and watched the sweat running from the rat's face.

"That's everything I know. Please spare my life!", Peter finished his brainstorming. "Your debt isn't paid, yet. Good bye, Wormtail", Harry spat out the nickname and smashed his staff on the animagus' head. Harry drew a symbol on the forehead of the unconscious man, which vanished right after and left.

He went back to the entrance and grabbed for the handle, but the door opened just a second before he could reach it.

Suddenly he stood face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

A scream escaped her lips and rang through the castle. Hatred flamed up in Harry and with a swift motion he cut the woman in two. He felt a pleasent feeling and went on, but the stairs upwards were gone.

He swore and turned downwards with a disastrous feeling in his stomach. He arrived at the ground level without further contacts, but his bad feeling was stronger then before.

He took the nearest door and stood in a court, surrounded by high walls. He'd already seen it from above. The gate at the other end of the place led outside. He run towards the gate, while throwing worried looks over his shoulder. In the last second he registered a movement in front of him and jumped backwards. A second later, his former location was a large hole.

In awe Harry raised his head and looked at the towering mass that stood before him. The creature was human-shaped, but nearly 9 feet tall and reminded Harry of Hagrid, except the fact that the hide of the beast appeared to be solid stone. It dragged his fist out of the floor and stepped forward to crush Harry into the ground.

Harry commanded, "Stop", but the guardian didn't slow.

Harry rolled further back and evaded another mighty blow that shook the earth. Harry gulped and dismissed the idea to draw his weapon. He wheeled around and spotted another guardian. Trapped between two incoming guardians and the walls he called for Osiris. He then raised his staff and summoned a wall in front of the first golem, but the beast marched right through it.

When both enemies had rised their fists he heard the flapping of wings on his left side.

He jumped to the left, but to late.

One fist pinned his right foot to the ground and a wave of pain ran through his body.

Ignoring the pain he jumped to his feet (foot), walked, with difficulty, to the waiting Osiris and mounted him.

Osiris immediately rose into the air and left the Malfoy Estate.

/Are you okay, Harry, his friend asked, worried.

/Yeah, Harry answered with a trembling voice.

He looked down and saw that his right foot was missing.

Gathering his power and calming his body he turned around and aimed at the floor. A burst of flame erupted his hand and hit his severed foot and burned it to ash.

Osiris looked back and announced /Nice shot/

/Why, thank you, Harry pressed and grimaced his face in pain.

He chanted and touched his leg and out of the bloody stump grew a new foot.

/Good. Where are we going now/

/Edinburgh. A pub called 'The Outpost', if you know where it is, Harry teased his savoir.

/What is there/

/Deatheaters, Harry said icily.

/Ah, I see, Osiris stated in understanding.

They traveled in silence and Harry organized the bits of information Wormtail had given to him.

/We are there, the Thestral proclaimed and Harry dismounted.

/Okay. Do you know the time/

/Yeah, around midnight. Why/

/Nothing, just wait here until I'm back, Harry pleaded. The creature nodded and Harry approached the door.

The house was located in the outer outskirts of Edinburgh and the lights of the city glowed in the distant. Laughter rang from the pub and a raw voice roared, "Dance girl, dance for your life!" More laughter accompanied the call. Harry cast a quick series of spells upon himself and burst into the room.

At once the room was quiet and 20 persons faced him. 18 of them wore black robes and glared at him, one, a girl, stood in the middle of the room and danced, under the Imperius-curse, obviously. The last person, apparently the barkeeper, stood behind the bar and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings.

"Who the bloody hell are you?", a pissed Deatheater yelled.

Harry didn't answer, he just lifted his hands and jets of fire crushed into the Deatheaters. Completely taken by surprise and much to drunken to fight, the Deatheaters drew their wands. A few managed to cast spells, but non hit.

Harry, filled with rage, moved liked a blur. Screams flew through the night and blood gushed from deadly wounds. Two minutes after Harry entered the pub, every Deatheater present was death. The barkeeper and the girl laid on the floor and didn't move. He went over to the girl and checked her pulse. To his relieve he found it, weak but steady. He undressed a Deatheater, cleared the robe from blood and cloaked the girl. Harry tensed as he heard the door opening.

/She's cute, Osiris spoke in Harry's back. He relaxed and turned around.

/I told you to wait outside, didn't I/

/You did, but the smell was to strong to resist/

/Are you hungry/

/Very/

/Then, go on/ Harry turned towards the girl and shook her gently.

With a sigh she awoke. "Um, I had a bad dream", she groaned, then her eyes widened, "Who are you?" She looked around, saw the blood and screamed at top of her lungs. Harry embraced her and tried to comfort her, while he whispered into her ear, "I'm Harry Potter. You're safe now."

He rubbed her back until she had calmed down. He looked in her face and asked, "Better?" She looked around again and returned her eyes to him.

"They're all dead. Why? Who are those men? I'm here, but I don't know, what happened. Why? Where's my dad and my sister? What happened?", she asked confused, tears streaming down her cheek. Harry reached out and wiped off the tears and asked, "Is another room here where we can go?"

"Yeah, through this door and up the stairs", came the trembling answer. Harry carried her upstairs and entered the first room. It looked like her room. Girls The whole wall was plastered with posters of men and photos. Harry laid down her on the bed as he registered a noise.

Footsteps - to soft for a man He hid himself behind the door and watched a little girl entering.

"Diana?", the little girl called softly. The girl turned her head and gasped, "Mary. Where's the man?" "I'm here", Harry answered.

The small girl turned around but didn't scream.

"Are the bad guys gone?", she asked instead. "How do you know that I'm no bad guy?", he replied. "I know it. You don't feel bad", the girl surprised him.

He lowered to his knees and waved his hand in front of her eyes. A trickling sensation flew through his hand. He rose again and turned to leave. "I'll get your farther out of there."

He returned to the ground floor, found Osiris eating the undressed Deatheaters and walked to the bar. He woke the barkeeper and led him upstairs, before he asked any questions.

Back in the room he found Diana and Mary sitting on Diana's bed, chatting quietly. The barkeeper embraced his children and sat near them. The three of them looked at Harry, waiting for an explanation.

Harry cleared his throat and asked the man, "What's your name?" "Ian. Ian Back." "My name is Harry Potter. Ian, do you believe in magic?"

"Of course not!", exclaimed the man. "You better should. Your daughters are gifted. Diana, how old are you?"

"15"

"And you?", he addressed Mary.

"7" "Do you want to learn this", he covered his left with his right and removed the hand. A deep cut had been slit into his flesh and drops of blood dripped to the floor. Both girls clasped their hands before their mouths. "Or this", he repeated the procedure and the cut was healed. "How did you do that?", a astonished Ian inquired.

"With magic. Your girls can learn it to", Harry explained. Silence met his statement and it lasted long.

"I have many questions to ask, but what about those men? I can remember that they appeared out of thin air, masked, and one of them trained a stick on me. Apparently they developed a new Imperius-curse And then, nothing till you woke me up", a visibly shaken Ian said.

"They are so called Deatheaters. They serve some idiot, who calls him himself Lord Voldemort. Sixteen years ago, a war was fought against him. A magical war. He killed my parents and after that he tried to kill me, as a baby. His curse rebound and finished him. In the magical world I'm known as The-boy-who-lived. Last year he returned. Now I'm on the hunt. This night I killed 20 Deatheaters and for God's sake I'll smite them all", Harry told matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, I got carried away", he added as he saw their anxious faces. They lowered their face to hide their fear.

"Do you want to learn magic?", he asked Diana. The girl cast a worried look at her farther and answered, "Can I stand up against this guys when I do it?" "Yes, but you have to leave your family for at least a year." Diana swallowed and Ian mentioned, "We don't have enough money to pay for this. Cleaning the mess downstairs will cost a hell and what shall I tell the police? How do I explain 18 dead persons in my bar?", Ian looked horrified by the idea.

"Don't worry, Ian. I'll organize a few people, who'll tidy up without asking questions. And you don't have to pay a pound for Diana's education. Sounds okay?", Harry asked. Ian nodded slowly.

"Fine. And Diana, you've decided?" "Yes, I'll come with you." "Wonderful. I'll arrange everything downstairs. Pack your things and wish farewell. We'll leave in an hour", Harry declared and left.

When he arrived downstairs, Osiris was waiting for him.

/Done/Sure/ yawned the Thestral. /I hope you still can fly, Harry suspected. He called for his magic and sent a message to the council. That done, he dragged the Deatheaters outside and burned them. He was almost done, when Amelia and two knights arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: Eves Children

**Beta's note:** Took a bit longer, sorry 'bout that ;-)  
I'll try to be quicker in the future... ahem

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Eve's**** Children  
**  
Harry opened his eyes and blinked away the sunlight that blinded him temporally. He sat up and tried to remember where he was.  
He memorized Amelia's arrival and the talk he had had with her. He had explained the situation to her and she had taken Diana with her.

The knights had been ordered to guard the pub and the damage had been repaired, the mess cleaned up.

He rubbed his twitching scar and looked around. He was in a forest.

/You woke up, I see, Osiris announced in his back.

Harry turned around to face his friend. /Yeah, but I don't remember, how I got here/. The Thestral stepped near and explained, slightly amused/You passed out half the way back/

/I'm a bit groggy. Guess, it was a bit to much yesterday, Harry claimed after he yawned.

/You have to be more careful, young one, Osiris warned concerned. /You're right, you're right. I'll go back to the castle and study a bit. Will you join me tonight again/

/I'd love to. The food is excellent, you know/

/Great. See ya, Harry said and walked up to the castle, through the morning chill. When he arrived in his room, he was attacked by a flying Dobby. "Master Harry, Dobby is most relieved to see you again. Dobby was very concerned", Dobby muffled, his head pressed into Harry's cloak. Harry lowered and pushed the house-elf gently away.

"Don't worry. I slept in the forest. No cause to be concerned at all", Harry tried to calm the little creature, but Dobby looked aghast. "The Forest is dangerous, Sir. Nasty creatures are in there", his ears wagged up and down while he spoke, eyes filled with tears.

Harry was touched by the devotion of his friend and it cheered him up as well. "Dobby, it's okay. You're not the only friend, who takes care of me. Be so kind and bring me something to eat. Join me then and we can talk further", Harry ordered and took of his cloak. After the breakfast and his extensive chat with Dobby, he visited the library again.

A few hours later he returned to his room, packed with books. A mass of giggling girls and admiring boys had made it impossible for him to study in earnest. During the lunch, Dobby offered to retrieve the dispatched books and to fetch new ones. Harry did not think twice to accept and ordered a lot of books.

While Dobby was gone, he wrote a letter and sent Hedwig to Madame Malkins, with an order to deliver 20 pairs of socks to Dobby.

Colorful and mismatched.

In the evening he left again and joined Osiris at the rim of the hickory. /Hey ye. Ready for another round, Harry greeted the creature. /Welcome, young one. What's our destination this time, the Thestral replied gleeful. /Cardiff, the house of a Deatheater, I think. Or is it too far for you, Harry teased in a strange joyful mood. /For me it would be the same, if I were to fly around the world, but I doubt that you are able to bear such a long ride, Osiris snapped back. Harry jumped on his back and proclaimed /Come on, lets prove each other wrong/.

On the ride Osiris told Harry his tale. Harry was right in his assumption that he was royal. Osiris was an descendant of the sovereign line of the Thestrals. Once the Thestrals had ruled the forests all around the world. Their natural abilities enabled them to hunt everything without risk. But the wizards feared and hunted down many of them.

United under one king the Thestrals had gathered in Scotland and retreated in the remote forests. This way the Thestrals prevented their extermination, but they could not stop the downfall of their race. Only a handful survived, till Hagrid found them and took care of them. Osiris was the chieftain of the herd, once a powerful position, but now the Thestral were tamed by privation and dependence.

This story helped Harry to understand Bor's statement about the wizardkind. They ruled all other living beings. The Elves, the Thestrals, the Dragons, the Goblins, all the other magical beasts and even the Dementors. In many matters they supervised the Muggles and all this was done by magic. Simply because the wizards ruled the magic, they claimed the world. Or the wizards are ruled by the magic, too

His brooding was interrupted by Osiris. /We'll reach Cardiff in two minutes. Where exactly shall I land/Outside of the city, we're going on foot./As you wish./ Osiris headed down and touched the earth gracefully. Harry took the lead and together they walked through the streets. After ten minutes Harry stopped in front of a small shabby house. /Here we are, he declared. /What do you think? How much are in there, Osiris asked with a hungry glare. Harry shrugged with his shoulders. Osiris took a deep breathe through his nostrils.

/Strange, I can't smell anyone in there, he announced after a few seconds. /Maybe your nostrils are frozen after the flight, Harry suggested, smirking. /Oh, shut up. My nose is fully intact and there's nobody in there./I'll see it. You wait here./

Harry prayed to God, for protection and opened the front-door. The room was dark andt empty, except for some chairs, a table and a bit more furniture. A stair in the corner led upwards and door was opposite from him. He approached the door carefully and listened. When he heard no noise, he pushed the door and it swung inwards. Again he found only furniture. Disappointed he walked upstairs, only to find a deserted kitchen and a bathroom. Even more unsatisfied he left the house and joined Osiris outside.

/You were right. Nobody's there. No midnight-snack for you, Harry announced the result. /What a pity. Did your informant lie to you, answered the Thestral. /Nope, they were here. We're just to late. But if they come back, they will find out that I've been here, declared Harry. /Any other targets this night, Osiris asked hopefully. /No, said Harry while he mounted the creature /I assume they have a meeting and Peter couldn't tell me where the HQ is. Let's fly back./

The first sun-beams hit Harry's face as they landed on the ground of Hogwarts. They bade each other farewell and departed to their shelters. In his room again, Harry fell on his bed and was at sleep before he hit the mattress.

When he awoke in the late afternoon he found a tray with lunch and a letter, with the red paw cross on the front. Curios he fetched the letter and opened it. It was an invitation to join the Council at dinner this very evening.

Aware of the fact that he would miss the marvelous dinner of the Hogwarts' Elves, he consumed his lunch with great enthusiasm, since the Templar were able to fight all villains of the world at the same time, but to cook a decent meal was beyond their abilities. After he had finished his lunch and a quick chat with Dobby, he put his Executor robe on and triggered the port-key.

He arrived in the dining room that was reserved for the Council members when they wished to talk in private. Additional to the five chairs another was arranged to the table. The Council was already seated and spoke quietly with each other. When they noticed Harry they rose from the table and Uther welcomed him, "Harry, I am glad you made it. Come here and take a seat." Harry approached the table and shook hands with Amelia, Cris, Garret, Bor and Uther. After that he massaged his hand. Bor's grip had been much stronger than necessary. Before he seated himself, he bowed to the cross.

When Harry was finally placed and provided with wine, Uther proclaimed, "Amelia told us from your adventure the night before yesterday." "Good job, man!", exclaimed Cris. "Why thank you, but it was nothing to be proud of. They were all drunk, as if it matters, but those heretics were still living beings and it is sad, that so many humans walk the way of Lucifer. But they will see that this way only leads to death", Harry said with a trace of sorrow in his voice. "Well spoken, my friend", uttered Garret, the youngest member. Their conversation was interrupted, because the dinner was served up. It was like Harry had anticipated; not bad, but miles apart a standard Elven meal'.

Harry brought the matter up, when they had finished. "Did you consider to hire a few house elves?", Harry asked without ulterior motives. Suddenly the members' faces bore poignant expressions.

"What? What did I say?", Harry inquired, a bit agitated. Uther answered slowly, "You know, the house Elves were not so, ever. Today they are slaves." He stopped as he saw the bitter face of Harry.

"Oh no, I didn't mean the wizards. No, no, they are oppressed by a much greater might than wizards. They are slaves of their very own magic", Uther explained, before he continued, "God created them after the Great Flood. They were powerful and good, much like angels. They used their powers to help the humans, but the frequent use of magic changed them. Their bodies crippled and their fondness for the humans turned to devotion and devotion into slavery." "I didn't know that. Could this happen to the wizards? Or to us?", Harry asked worried. "No", Garret calmed him, "Our magic is not strong enough to cause an addiction to such a great degree, nor are humans so good-hearted to give everything up for another being." "Yeah, I think you're right. But I assume you didn't call me here, to discuss elven history, did you?", Harry stated, suspecting that there were matters at hand as a reason for his summoning.

Amelia knotted her hands and spoke quietly, as if the affair should better not be voiced. "We fear another betrayal hit our ranks. A group of rebels departed from our base in Wales and neglected every contact.

They committed a great sin as they interfered into a fight between Deatheaters and Muggels, for they were not authorized to do so. But a much greater crime is that they killed without hesitation."

The sentences came slowly, as if she had to think hard how to express such a unspeakable crime. In reality this speech was the result of a long debate in the Council that took place the last days. And Harry reaction was exactly like they had anticipated. The words betrayal, Deatheater, Muggel and kill led him to the conclusion that the betrayers had killed Muggels and rage built up inside him. He was on his feet before anyone had the possibility to utter another word. "I'll find them and I promise they'll meet God before the next day ends", exclaimed Harry and left.

When he was gone Bor said, "I don't like this, still. He will kill them for real, if he finds them." But Uther appeased him, "Don't worry. He is much to good to harm anyone without a white mask and a black robe." "I don't share your optimism. He's blinded with fury. He lost to much peoples and this 'betrayal' hurts him much. He thought us good and now…", Cris didn't finish the sentence, but took up his glass and drank a gulp. Garret continued instead, "I don't like the lying", and looked meaningful at Amelia. She sighed in response and announced, "Garret, we had this discussion a hundred times. We didn't lie to him, we told not the whole truth, only. He drew his own conclusions. As matter of fact the Children of Eve betrayed us, or better they disobeyed an old law, which will crumble soon, anyway."

There was a long silence till Uther spoke, "I'm much more concerned about what he will do if he does not kill them."


	6. Chapter 6: Soulbonded

**Author's note**: Okay, my patience is spent! This chap is not beta-read and this time you can blame me for all mistakes (I'm sure there're enough for everybody). Some reviewers (thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed) mentioned I should get a new beta-reader, so everyone interested in this job can mail me, jauweiler(at)web.de in German or English, please. Warning, you should be familiar with the RPG Dungeons & Dragons, for many of my ideas are from there. Thank you.

Alternatively you can point at my mistakes in a review and I'll try to elude them in the next chapter, promised.

By the way sentences written in italics are thoughts or Thestral-language from now on.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Soulbonded**

While the Council discussed, Harry reached Osiris. He was boiling with anger and was not able to think clearly nor speak. Osiris, sensing the current state of mind of his companion, was to clever to say something and brought them both to Hogwarts.

When they reached the grounds of it, Harry's fury had nearly vanished, momentarily. They bade each other farewell and departed to their respective homes. It was late and all students should be asleep. Harry, deep in thoughts, jumped in surprise as he heard a cough.

He summoned light out of his hand and searched his surrounding. On his left side he found the heap of a human, resting against the wall. It took him three steps to reach the person and he recognized it immediately.

Snape.

The robe was almost torn apart, the red-spotted eyes looked haunted and he was sweating freely. Between the coughs and the rattling breathe, Harry heard a weak "Potter" as the potion master saw him.

Without wasting a thought about their hate-full past, Harry cast several healing-spells at the wreck of a man.

The physical condition improved instantly, while the haunted look was there still. Carefully Harry helped Snape to raise and finally to stand up.

"Everything alright?", Harry inquired concerned. Now, since Snape was not his teacher anymore, Harry saw him in a completely different light. Harry, who had felt the power of conviction of his own, admired Snape for his devotion to his task as spy.

After Amelia had told him that the strength of a Templar depends on his confidence in himself and in God, Harry had thought her wrong, but the course of events had proved himself mistaken. With every success in his training, his self-confidence had grown and with it his power and with his power his faith in God had deepened.

And this very thought enlarged Harry's power without his awareness.

He wondered how much self-control Snape must be able to muster to act as spy in Voldemort's ranks. While Harry thought, Snape gathered his wits and answered, "Not everything, but it's a start. Thank you, Potter."

"What happened? Did Voldemort reveal where your true loyalty lay?", Harry asked. "No, no. I'd not be alive if he had found out. The Dark Lord summoned us this afternoon." Snape had to stop in order to regain some strength. "His mood was murderous. He lost half of his followers including Bellatrix the last days."

Snape paused again and Harry seized the opportunity to inform Snape about his activities in general. All the time they walked in the general direction of the hospital wing, but when Harry told Snape how he had killed the Deatheaters at the 'Outpost' Snape stopped dead. He glanced at Harry with undefined emotions. Hope, despair, delight, horror.

Harry ushered him further and asked Snape, "What else?" Snape took a deep breathe and spoke, "_He_ tortured us with unlimited cruelty.

At first he spared me, because I had to brew potions to prevent the death of more Deatheaters. I've seen much victims of dark magic, but this surpassed everything. The first was barely alive. He had been hit by the full force of the Lord's curses. I managed to save him.

The next had luck too. The following were in a quite good condition. Then came Peter. I got the impression that he wanted to tell something and the Dark Lord too. But something prevented him doing so. He was tortured beyond reason, but didn't spill his secret.

I'm not sure how he survived, but he did. The next guy wasn't that lucky. The Dark Lord used everything on him you can imagine to cause pain in most agonizing way. After two hours or so he ordered me to make sure that the Deatheater survived. It was hopeless. There was no whole organ and his skin was gone.

This mad-man of Dark Lord had skinned him alive. The poor guy was young. I could do nothing. Then he tortured me. His power was spend. My luck. You. Found. Me. ..." Snape's voice failed and Harry had seen pity in the man's face for the first time in his life.

He could see the horror etched in his face and how weak Snape was. Just in time they reached the hospital wing. With his last strength Snape laid himself on a bed, sweating freely again. Harry looked for Madame Pomfrey and explained her what had happened. She promised him to care for Snape and Harry allowed himself reluctantly to visit his room for a night rest.

A twitching scar woke Harry the next day. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Everything appeared to be on the right spot. The cross at the wall. The desk, the chairs. Okay, his clothes were spread all over the floor, but that was not unusual. He checked the ceiling, the bare walls.

Nothing.

Something is wrong, no matter how correct everything seems to be

He jumped out of the bed and peered under his bed.

Surprisingly, nothing.

He stood up and scratched his head.

He was about to cast a revelation spell when Dobby entered the room with a tray hovering in front of him. "Good morn, Dobby. Tell me, is something wrong in here." Dobby gazed around. "No, Harry Potter, everything is fine. Is something disturbing Harry Potter?", the house-elf asked concerned.

"No, no. It was just a feeling. Just a feeling, really", Harry assured more himself than Dobby. After the breakfast Harry went to the Forbidden Forest to meet Osiris, who waited already.

_Heya, ready to bring God's rage to the heretics_

_Always, especially with you_, answered his friend.

Harry put an invisibility charm on himself, mounted the Thestral and became aware of a little problem.

_Shit, hmm, Osiris?_

_Yes?_

_We have a problem. I've no clue where you should take me._

Osiris uttered the mental equal of a sigh and turned his head to look at Harry. _What do you think I'm. Your standard horse. Come on, tell me everything you know. I will find them no matter where they are._

And so Harry retold every single word that had been spoken at the previous evening. Again the fury overwhelmed him.

Osiris listened carefully, but much more suspicious. When Harry had finished he thought for a while. Then he shook his head, _Yes, yes. I believe I know where they are._

_You're sure. How do you know?_, inquired Harry.

_It's not that difficult. They are in Wales, probably, next they need shelter, a cave or something like that, with water and something to eat. I don't now the exact hole in which they hide, but I know the region. Trust me I will smell them one mile against the wind_, Osiris said with a great deal of conviction.

Harry didn't argue and let Osiris take off.

Their flight was swift and the cold wind blew against Harry's face, but the fire of anger did not vanish. After a few hours Osiris hinted that they were nearly there. Harry looked down.

_Hills, woods, lakes, towns, but no sign of a cave, you old show-off_

_Keep your thoughts in check, youngster. I can smell them. Humans, few, open fireplace … no toilet._ Harry heard how Osiris pulled air in his nostrils. They flew lower. At first Harry saw a small brook that streamed from a hill.

Then he saw a small pillar of smoke. At last he discovered the black mouth of a cave between some trees and bushes. Osiris landed at the top of the hill and Harry dismounted. Just in time for the invisibility spell was spent.

_Be careful_, warned Osiris as Harry started to descent.

_Don't worry, they won't hurt me… not too much at least_, Harry replied with a smile.

_I didn't mean that. Be careful whom you kill._

Harry's smile vanished and he frowned while he got deeper.

After a couple of minutes he was over the opening and the smoke stung in his eyes and lungs. He prepared himself to jump down when his eyes caught a movement in a bush besides the entrance.

_A guard_

He peered closer.

He was right, it was a human, crouching under the bush and watching the valley. Discarding his plan to cast a spell, he climbed further down, around the way in till he reached the ground.

Slowly he approached the guard, who was disregarding its back.

Eventually he reached the shrub, the sentinel still unsuspecting.

With a sharp sound Harry drew his weapon.

The sentry turned around, eyes wide with shock, desperately trying to get hold of his sword, but too late.

Harry's blade came down at his head. Out of an instinct Harry turned his wrist. The broad part of the blade collided with the forehead of the man.

The eyes rolled upwards and the body convulsed and relaxed. Harry watched the chest go up and down rhythmically.

He shook his head in disbelief. This man wasn't a murderer of innocent muggles. Harry noticed that he was young, barely twenty. His robe told Harry that he was a knight, the sword that magic wasn't his favoured weapon.

Harry squatted himself next to the body and turned it around. With his dagger he severed the elbow and knee sinews, nothing he couldn't heal afterwards, but it would stop further interference of this Templar.

Still Harry wondered what had prevent him to kill this person. Even if it was a good thing it disturbed him greatly. Absently he cast a spell in order to renew his physical strength and another to block evil curses and one to deflect arrows just in case.

Harry shook his head again and dismissed the problem. There were more important matters at hand. With a last deep breath he entered the grotto. It was pitch black and so he crawled along the tunnel totally relying on his sense of touch. Soon after he heard a male voice, gentle and comforting.

_But the devil has many faces _

The voice was to distant to figure out words but after a corner Harry came into a cavern, which undermined the whole hill. Suddenly he stood in bright flame light. At the first moment he was blinded and when his vision cleared, he jumped behind a boulder for cover like a greased lightning.

Luckily, every pair of eyes were fixed on the speaker, Harry had heard. Harry peeked over his cover and counted fourteen persons. He ducked himself again. The adrenaline pumped in his ears still, so he didn't hear the speaker.

Then he risked a closer look. The fallen Templars formed a half-cycle around the spokesman, their backs towards Harry. A fire crackled in their centre and emitted strange blue light. The smoke gathered at the ceiling and floated in thin streams over Harry's head. Finally Harry understood the words and recognized them.

It was a powerful spell to reveal the future. He had read about it. You had to burn something valuable, he didn't remembered what, but it created a blue flame, obviously, and then you built up a connection to heaven. With a bit of luck you got some pieces of information. But it didn't make sense.

A cleric must serve God or Lucifer, good or evil, at least in so far he knew. This Templar ought to be fallen ergo evil. But a evil cleric lost the ability to cast good spells ergo those cleric was supposed to be good.

_Something is wrong here, greatly wrong_

The tone of the voice changed and became dreamy. Harry's attention focused on the voice. He couldn't see the speaker because the others blocked his view.

"I see war", said the man, "a great war like the revolution of Lucifer."

Suddenly Harry burst with curiosity and the voice lured him out of his hiding place and he stood up, unnoticed. The man paused for a moment before he continued, "But this time neither the angels nor God will be able to defeat the Fallen One."

He stopped again. The people moved uneasily on their seats and someone exclaimed, "Will that be the end, the apocalypse!"

"Shh, keep quiet. Don't disturb Nathaniel", ordered another.

"We have a role in this magnificent game…", stated the dreamy voice of Nathaniel, who seemed oblivious to his surrounding, "A great enemy will come…" A cry pierced the relative silence.

_The watch_, Harry cursed himself for forgetting to gag his captive.

All people present turned around and saw him, standing erected in the bright light holding his weapon loosely in one hand.

All but one were stunned for the moment exactly like Harry. Not so a woman. She launched her magic at him in an instant. Her gestures were so quick, quicker than Harry had ever seen by someone else before, that Harry barely realized that it was a healing spell she aimed at him. Too surprised and confused he didn't avoid the spell.

To his astonishment the spell penetrated his shields and hit his shoulder.

To his ultimate shock the spell wasn't a healing spell but quite the opposite. He saw in slow-motion how his left arm started to split apart from his body.

_This is impossible, this is not right_

His gaze got a red touch and pain washed through his mind. Blood speeded through his veins and through his wound. He felt the blood running down his side. He turned his head back to the woman when he heard her scream, "Die, bastard!"

This was the last thing he heard then something else took over his mind.

He closed his eyes, while Nathaniel called to the woman, "Marisa, in God's name, stop!" But the woman ignored the leader of the rebels and stormed towards Harry with her battle-staff in both hands.

Incredible fast she was on Harry and rose her weapon to smash Harry's head. Out of sudden Harry spread his angelic wings and a wave of concentrated magic radiated from him, that threw Marisa back and to the ground.

Everyone had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When they opened them again they saw a spectacular, but intimidate scene.

Harry's arm was attached to his body again, the wings wide spread and in the hand that had held his staff-sword mix was now a white glowing long-sword made of crystal.

Instead of his eyes he had two emerald green blazing lights that were dead-fixed on Marisa. For a few seconds the whole scene was frozen.

All of a sudden Harry's arm came forward and Marisa was lifted in the air, then she began to flew backwards slowly.

Harry stepped forward with the same speed as Marisa flew, eyes and arm focused on her. When she was near the wall, Marisa began to struggle, but she was inexorable levitated towards the backside of the cave.

The other Templars were unable to move, too, but for different reasons, although it had the same source. Eventually Marisa reached the wall and was pressed against it, despite all her efforts.

Harry was ten steps away and still he went for Marisa with same pace, without any expression in his face. He made another step.

Some Templars gasped as they realized what was about to happen and the others followed, while Harry took two more steps.

Nathaniel shook off the paralyzing ban and charged Harry with drawn weapon. A hopeless attempt. Harry didn't even look at him as he threw him back with a wing-beat. Five steps remained. Four steps.

Marisa screamed at Harry to stop and prayed to God, but nothing worked, Harry's hand still kept her in place.

Three steps.

Harry rise his long-sword, his intentions clear.

Marisa screamed again.

Two steps.

The Templars gasped in horror.

Nothing could stop the mighty being now.

One step.

The sword came down.

Marisa screamed a final time.

_Harry, no!_

Some Templars shrieked. The sword had entered Marisa's head, but barely a half inch. Harry released the sword and it vanished just as well as the aura of domination, the green lights and the wings. A single drop of blood escaped the scratch and mingled with the tears.

Within a second the apparition was over.

Still the Templars didn't move a muscle while Marisa slid down the wall into a sitting position because the fear had numbed her whole body, weeping openly.

Harry turned around to face Osiris. He bridged the distance between them and rested his forehead against the Thestral's head.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, I see that they weren't evil, but I couldn't stop myself. I _wasn't_ myself. Thank you so much. If you had not come I had taken her life and then…_, Harry mumbled till his voice failed.

During this he felt a strange and simultaneously so familiar sensation.

He felt the comforting nearness and the strong band of friendship but there was something else, something welcomed. While he scanned this unknown connection it grew stronger and stronger.

It affected him in someway.

_Osiris, what's going on here?_, he asked his friend.

_Something that didn't happened for a very long time. So long that it is only a legend among the Thestrals_, replied a marveled Osiris.

_What?_, Harry asked, nearly bursting for excitement.

_Our souls are bonded. _

_What does that mean?_

_I wish I'd an answer to this question, but I know this bond is for a lifetime, that's for sure._

A murmured healing spell reminded Harry of the other persons present.

He turned again, deliberately. "I'm sorry", was everything he could say, but it was enough, apparently.

The man called Nathaniel came to him and fell to his knees.

"We're sorry, too, because we welcomed you so badly. Please, excuse Marisa, she has a hot temper. I saw you in my vision, you know. Please forgive us our sins and take us in your service."

Harry was flat-footed. He took a closer look at all persons in the cave.

Now where all faced him he could see their insignias. Nathaniel was a Paladin, Marisa a Knight, then there were five other Knights and eight adepts. He had to correct his count, it where fifteen Templars plus the guard.

While he observed the scene, Nathaniel rose and invited him to sit by the fire, while two knights left to look after the guard. To mask his confusion Harry complied and took a seat.

"Your name is Harry, right?" Harry nodded. "We heard of you." Harry nodded. _Everyone on this planet has heard of me._

"In fact your are the reason for our betrayal." Harry nodded before he understand what the Paladin told him.

"Wait?", Harry exclaimed, "did you just say I'm the reason for your betrayal. Explain yourself!" "Do you have a little time. This will take a bit longer to tell", offered Nathaniel.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

**P.S**: Thanks for reading. Please review and make suggestions. See ya 


	7. Chapter 7: Sangreal

**Author's note:** Hello, my dear readers. Before you go on reading, just one thing. From now on I'll post a new chap 3031 days after the last post, at the latest. I would like to apply the following rule: For every 10 reviews I receive for a chapter, I'll post the new part of the story 4 days earlier. This should not force you to review, but give you a benefit from doing so. If someone thinks, this is unfair, illegal or in other ways disturbing, send word and I will stop it.

Thanks for your attention and enjoy yourself

Daly

**PS: To Evergreen Sceptre:** Do you really link angelic wings to evil? I understand that Harry's actions are confusing, but you should keep in mind that preventing harm and doing harm can be close together, look at the american peace and help campaigns.**  
**

**Beta's note: **Well, here's the newest chapter. This time I'm actually already working on the next chapter, bad conscience and stuff... I know im slow, **but** I rescued you from another 2 weeks of waiting for this chapter ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sangreal**

"… and I nearly killed her but Osiris stopped me in the last moment and then Nathaniel told me the tale of Eve's Children."

Harry stopped his rush of words and looked up to the council while he gathered his breath and his thoughts.

"He said that he got a vision which told him to follow a new way and he believed he acted with the bless of God when he and his fellows interfered in the fight between Muggles and Deatheaters, but it wasn't a fight, rather it was a massacre among the Muggles because they can't defend themselves against magic.

And if we are truly descendents of the Angels it was their duty to interfere and yours too. And why did you lei to me, anyway?", Harry spoke faster as he could think.

"Slow down, slow down, Harry", calmed Uther, "You know we're not really the descendents of the Angels. We just share a few genomes with them and the devotion to God. And we didn't lie to you, we just … twisted the truth a bit.

Okay, we weren't fair to you, but it was a test, a very important test, really.

We had to check your characteristically features under real conditions.

And we're glad that you made it, but I assume that you want to tell us more."

"Yeah, when I arrived Nathaniel performed a revelation spell and discovered that something evil will arrive soon and he called me Saviour of Heaven and Earth.

And he told that there'll be a fight in heaven, like the rebellion of Lucifer and neither the Angels nor God himself will be able to win this fight. Someone said it will be the apocalypse."

Harry had to stop, to compensate the lack of air in his lungs. Before he could continue the council members changed meaningful gazes.

Bor muttered quietly, so that Harry couldn't hear, "I told you this would happen."

Uther spoke out louder, "Harry, please follow us."

The council members rose and left the chamber, Harry followed without hesitation.

They went through well illuminated areas till they reached a corridor that was only light up by very few torches.

In the half-light Harry saw that the whole floor, walls and ceiling was covered in black marble. They moved on and Harry discovered that every two feet a cross was engraved in the walls on both sides and he cast a spell.

Out of sudden the whole corridor exploded in bright light.

His spell had revealed that every cross was enchanted with a protection spell.

"Harry, come on", ordered Uther from the front.

"Wait! This is amazing. Who did this?", replied Harry and reached for one of the crosses.

Magic tingled on his hand as he touched it.

"Harry! Stop!", yelled Amelia, "This is very powerful magic!"

"I see", was the short answer. Harry went to the next cross.

He noticed that every cross hosted a different spell, but there were also similarities. Every single spell was potent enough to erase multiple persons at once and obviously they were all triggered by chaotic alignment.

The others came closer.

"Who established this?", Harry asked again.

"We know, but we don't want to tell you", Amelia said, clasping her mouth with her hands afterwards, looking shocked.

Harry turned around to look at her.

"What did you say?", he asked as politely as he could.

Then he saw a different spell aura, a blue one and he recognized the spell. It was a permanent zone of truth, who forced people to answer truthfully.

Amelia followed his gaze and cast a spell by herself. Afterwards she faced Harry again and spoke deliberately, "Harry, please, we mean no harm to you. We'll explain everything later, I promise, but this is not the right place."

"Believe me, lad, you don't want to know everything. Unnecessary knowledge can be a burden, that does more bad than good. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about", Bor assured him.

In silent understanding they moved on, until a door barred their way.

It was another miracle of craftwork. Made of pure silver without a visible flaw, it did not reflect a thing. Neither the light of the torches, nor their very reflections.

Uther turned and bade Harry to open the "door".

Harry was about to laugh out loud, but stopped himself, as he sensed the importance of this order.

With insecure steps he closed the distance between himself and the alleged door. Under the curious eyes of the council he reached for the silver plate and touched it carefully.

To his own amazement the solid block of silver turned into a liquid mass that flowed _upwards_ and vanished in the ceiling.

In front of Harry a new room appeared, but he didn't noticed at all.

His eyes were fixed to the ceiling where the silver mass had took a massive form again.

Now Harry could see that the barrier had a deep from about seven to eight feet. At least that was the space where a non-reflecting mirror merged perfectly with the ceiling.

His attention concentrated on the ceiling, Harry didn't noticed the meaningful glances with raised eyebrows which send the council to each other.

Remembering the situation Harry went further and the council joined him.

The chamber was illuminated by a single magic light at the ceiling and had a cross-shaped ground plan.

The entrance was the long part of the cross and led into a pedestal.

On the pedestal stood a odd formed object.

Interested Harry went to the pedestal to inspect the object and the other Templars did not hinder him.

Glances to the left and right told Harry that the strange item was the only thing in the chamber.

He took a closer look. The object was about 4 feet high and out of metal, which Harry could not tell, but it was grey-black and seemed to pulse under his gaze. This one was not a block like the door but a construction of longish pieces which differ in length and thickness.

They seemed to be in total disorder and the only common things were that they all strived upwards and formed a platform at the top.

On the top Harry found a cup.

It was out of wood and looked ancient, still it was filled with a red fluid.

Remembering Harry how long he hadn't something to drink and how exhausting it was to talk all the time, he drank the cup in one gulp.

The taste was sweet and salty the same time with a hint of metal, but all in all Harry found the taste satisfying. He put the cup on the platform again and turned to the approaching council.

"Heya, why do you keep something to drink in here? I thought this is a testing area."

The council stopped dead and they looked at him appalled.

Thinking something was behind him, Harry turned around. What's up? Here is not a thing. Hey, wait

The cup was refilled.

Without faltering he took it up and took another sip.

Sensing the massive silence in his back he turned around again.

The council looked froze, petrified and aghast at the same time.

"Anything wrong with you?", Harry asked somewhat worried about the mental state of the Templars in front of him.

Bor recovered at first, "In matter of fact, the thing in your hand _is_ the test or better was the test."

"I think I don't understand. This", he waved the cup, "shall be a test?" Bor nodded while the others started to breathe again.

"But every idiot can drink out of a cup", images of Crabbe and Goyle flashed through his mind, "Okay, not every idiot but most of them."

"Sure they can, but the thing is that this cup contains a strong toxin. One drop kills every human within seconds, so say the traditions", Cris told Harry with an inquiring look.

"You mean, I just drunk an half litre venom that ought to kill me", asked Harry with a unreadable glare.

The council nodded in unison.

"Oh", said Harry and shrugged his shoulders, "I feel nothing."

Unexpectedly Amelia, Uther, Cris, Bor and Garret fell to their knees.

"What's up with you today. I thought I'm the one with the poisoned drink", uttered Harry a bit distracted.

"You do _not_ understand!", exclaimed Uther.

"Yeah, quite so", replied Harry.

"You drunk _Sangreal_", Amelia stated with an unsuccessful effort to hold her amazement in check.

"And?", Harry asked curios. "You drunk Sangreal", repeated Uther as if it was the answer to all questions.

"I know that already, thank you, but I want to know, why you make such a fuss over this exotic cocktail?"

"Cocktail! Cocktail, he says! Heaven help!", muttered Uther before he continued in normal volume, "Harry, do you know what Sangreal is?"

"Yes, it means the holy grail, the cup of Jesus at the last Communion and it also symbolizes Christi's blood. But you don't want to tell me that this", Harry waved the cup again, "is the blood of Jesus, do you?"

"Thank you, Lord. He got it!", exclaimed Uther.

"You're kidding me, this can't be the blood of Jesus. It is impossible!"

"No, it's not. It's impossible that such a ignorant boy is the descendent of Jesus Christi and therefore legal head of all Templars", announced Uther.

"Be so kind and say this again", pleaded Harry.

"It's impossible…"

"Na, not that. The second part."

"Descendent of Jesus Christi and therefore legal head of all Templars."

"You mean, _I _got _your_ position by drinking this." Harry paused a few seconds. "Cool, do you have more cups with deadly poison that kill everyone except me around here?", Harry asked excitedly while looking around for more odd pedestals.

Cris, Garret and Bor grinned whereas Amelia and Uther looked dumbfounded.

Suddenly Harry's dreamy expressions changed to a petrified mask.

"_Descendent_ of Jesus Christi and therefore legal head of _all_ Templars?", repeated Harry slowly. "I'm not very familiar with the bible but I've never ever heard that Jesus had children and what do you mean with _all_ Templars? Did I miss something", commanded Harry.

Uther knotted his hands and evaded Harry's gaze as he said, "I didn't mean that one of your ancestors is Jesus. Heir is a better word, I think. Yes, that fits. You are the son of God and heir of Jesus."

"You mean my farther is … was God. You know, untidy raven black hair, an asshole in school, a bloody good seeker and married to Lily Evans", Harry asked sceptical.

"No, I mean God is your farther and not your farther is God", replied Uther with wild gestures.

Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Uther took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"Listen, this son-of-God-business hasn't something to do with you in a biological way, or not merely, it's more a blessing before you were born, you understand?", Uther said.

"Yeah, part of it. And this Sangreal proves that I'm … blessed, right?"

"Yes! No. More or less. To be honest I don't understand it by myself in every detail, but I know this: You drunk, you live, you are the head of us all", Uther confessed, to end his torture, but Harry wasn't finished yet.

"Who are all, exactly? Do you mean you, those four and the other thirty persons here in this place plus the sixteen rebels or is there more?"

"There are more, but this knowledge reserved for the councils."

"Councils? I've got the feeling this will be interesting now. Go on."

"We, that means our base in Great Britain, is the main-part of a system that includes over forty cells all over the world. We are in touch with all of them and are the only ones who knows all other councils.

The other councils consists of three people and know only four or five other Councils, just in case. We told you that we only observed, that isn't whole truth.

We have enemies who operates against us as best as they can. To tell you the full truth we have foes that match our power or surpass it even. So we had no choice except to work in background."

"What enemies?"

"Militant parts of the church, sects, criminal organisations and companies. That leads me to another point you should know about. God is the creator of the world and the universe, even when he didn't do it in the way the holy book tells us.

But he didn't create _Being._

Whatever created the Being created God and a law, the ultimate law.

For every good thing that came into existence a bad thing has come too and the other way round. So where there's a God, there is a Devil, where's light there's shadow, where's life there's death, where's hope there's despair. This is the balance of the universe."

"I see. One more question. If this Sangreal kills every person that is not … _blessed, _how did you know it would not kill _me_?"

"We didn't know it, but there were signs", answered Amelia truthfully.

"You tell me you risked _my_ life in order to find out that I may be the second messiah. What chance did you expect? One to a billion!"

"In honesty, one to a hundred, but the result's worth the risk. And as you see, we were right", stated Bor shifting his position under Harry's gaze.

"But this is _my_ bloody life and when there is a chance that I lose it, I want to know at least. And a chance of one to a hundred, is far too great to take it. Lord, what had you done when it killed me?", Harry boiled for rage out of sudden, seeing the danger he was in without realizing it.

"We had resurrected you", announced Garret in a matter of fact voice.

"Resurrected me?" Harry was dumbfounded. "You mean bring me back to life, restore my health, raise me from the dead, breathe new life into me, revive me, revivify…"

"Yes, yes, and yes again. God, get a grip!", shouted Uther to end Harry's litany, "For God's sake, what do you think we are. Murderer? Of course we wouldn't hand you over to death if we hadn't possibilities to insure your safety."

"You indicate you could revive me, that easy? That's crazy!"

"It's not crazy, but expensive. So keep your arse in this world", Cris growled.

"Expensive? Do you grease God's palms or what?"

"Quite so, it's a ritual which gives new life energy to a dead corpus. The disadvantage is that all persons involved lose strength and power", explained Amelia.

"Oh", was everything that Harry could muster.

"We should go now. Our business here is done", advised Amelia.

"Yes, you're right. This is done", Uther confirmed while Harry replaced the cup.

Together they returned to the end of the corridor. There Amelia stopped them.

"Harry, promise me to keep everything that happened in there a secret, at least for a while, please", Amelia asked, the voice loaded with seriousness.

"I promise by my honour to keep it secret until the right moment has come", Harry replied and turned to leave without saying goodbye.

When he was out of sight, Garret said, "Did you hear him? Till the right moment. His promise is worthless, he can determine the moment to lift it. He doesn't trust us anymore."

Uther sighed and answered sadly, "I think he never really trusted us to begin with and maybe this is good so.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this** and please comment on it. As you can see, there'll be a huge battle (at least one, maybe more ;-) ) in this story and I need spells, powerful spells, hazardous spells, potent spells and correspondingly ultimate defense magic. To illustrate this properly I need incantation, wandhand movements ,effects, appearance and possible counter-spells. I'd appreciate your help by this difficult task and be glad for every suggestion. Only limit: The Earth should be in one piece in the end. ;-) Thanks a lot, again. 


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Author's note:** I'm sorry, this chapter is not completely beta-readed, again and I'm as disappointed as you are. I hope you'll find something positive in this story, despite my miserable grammar and style. See you in a month, Daly

**Beta's note:** err, sorry :X

* * *

**Chapter 8: Changes**

Just as the light began to fade Harry left the HQ and watched how the sun vanished beyond the skyline of London. Osiris stepped besides him and together they waited till the night has come over the country.

They didn't speak, there was no need to do so.

Harry knew that Osiris had read his mind and was in picture about the situation and Osiris knew that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk.

The whole time Harry thought about the past events.

He was aware of Osiris and found comfort in the presence of the creature. Around nine o'clock Harry mounted the Thestral and Osiris took off without a word from Harry.

The night was silent, almost like the calm before the storm.

Silhouettes of clouds stands out against the dark sky in the west and lightnings flashed in the distant.

Harry didn't care. His thoughts were focused on himself.

A bit more than two month and everything was changed.

Three month ago Voldemort had demonstrated his power and nearly beaten Dumbledore. Harry remembered his fear and the gnawing question how to match those powers. And now?

Now he knew that the power was in him, but it was not in his control.

Could he trust his power? Was it his power at all?

If not even him could rely on himself, how could he be a leader?

/When the time comes you will understand it, believe me, Osiris stated and Harry recognized that they were in the Forbidden Forest.

/Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks Osiris, for everything, replied Harry and made his way to the entrance.

/Of course I'm right, muttered Osiris when Harry couldn't hear him anymore/Everything is foretold. I must find the centaurs and have a little chat with them./

Harry checked his watch. Midnight.

_Nobody should be around_

He passed the door to the Great Hall and entered the corridor that leads to his room. He tripped over something what uttered a "Uff!". He reached out for his weapon, but his fingers closed around thin air.

_Shit, where is this thing when you need it._

Then he remembered the incident in the cave.

Forgetting his weapon he whirled around to face his expected enemy.

He was surprised when he saw nothing, His gaze went downwards.

"Hermione! What are you doing on the floor?", exclaimed Harry.

"Waiting for someone who kicks me in the stomach to enjoy the pain, what did you think?", she asked sarcastically while pressing her hands against her stomach.

"I'm sorry Hermione", Harry declared and helped her to stand up.

He touched her stomach and murmured a minor healing spell.

She released her stomach and looked up to thank him but as she recognized who he was her mouth kept shut.

A awkward silence unfolded itself.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm sorry", and this time Harry didn't mean the kick in the stomach.

A tear escaped Hermione's eye and rolled down her cheek.

Harry oppressed the urge to reach out his hand to wipe it away.

"No, don't feel sorry. I'm sure you had weighty reasons to act like you acted", Hermione replied after a few moments.

Harry made a decision, "Come on. We'll talk in my room."

He went in the direction of his chamber without looking back.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something but bit on her lip instead.

She followed Harry till they reached the severe room Harry called his.

She eyed the walls and the ceiling before she said, "That can't be your room. It's so … lifeless."

"I had no time to fix it. And even if I had I couldn't alter much. How should I? I don't posses something that would fit. Please take a seat."

Harry pointed to a chair and sat down on his bed.

When she was seated Hermione replied, "You've your things from Hogwarts, your Firebolt and Hedwig."

Suddenly Harry felt guilty. How could he forget Hedwig? He swallowed his worries and replied, "These things belongs to my past. I'm not a wizard anymore."

"But you're still learning. I saw you in the library", claimed Hermione.

"How do you know it was me?", asked Harry.

"At first I thought you were a stranger. A very odd and handsome stranger." Hermione's cheeks turned red and her gaze slid towards the floor.

Harry smiled but when Hermione looked up again it was vanished.

"Yesterday Parvati and Lavender asked me out about the Imperius-curse and I wanted to know why.

They told me that they talked to the stranger, who stayed at Hogwarts, and that he made them leave and they didn't know why.

They said he used no words only a gesture and asked me if it was possible to perform the Imperius-curse as wand less magic. I told them, of course not. Nobody could perform such a complex spell without a wand", Hermione told him while her face-colour turned normal.

Out of sudden a wicked grin appeared on Harry's face.

His right arm came forward and he commanded, "Stand up", and Hermione obeyed.

"What the hell was that?", she exclaimed.

As answer Harry commanded, "Sit down", and she followed the his order without hesitation.

Hermione looked embarrassed and her mouth was open but no words came out.

Harry took the break to call for Dobby and order some food.

After a minute she found her voice again, "That was awkward and impressive at the same time. You're able to perform a mind controlling spell even if it's not the Imperius and nevertheless you claim not to be a wizard anymore?"

"It's a little bit more complicated as it seems. At first the spell isn't mind controlling really, it's just a short command the target has to follow when it fails to resist.

Second, I'm no wizard for real. The spell is divined nature so I, as cleric, am able to cast it."

Harry searched her gaze and for the first time he saw no understanding in Hermione's eyes.

"You're a _priest_?", she asked unbelieving.

"No, not a priest, a cleric! There is a great difference. Priests proclaim just the church's will and ancient words from the bible. They're muggles in search for spiritual inspiration.

I'm a Templar, an emissary of God", Harry explained to an unconvinced Hermione.

"Since when you believe in God? I didn't even know you're a Christian. And what are you talking about Templars? They are just a myth", Hermione stated.

"Since I felt him two months ago. Religion doesn't matter and the Templars are as real as you and me. Questions answered?", Harry responded.

"Yes, but you caused only more questions", she replied.

Harry was relieved that Hermione revealed her true self. When she didn't come up with "Oh yes, I read about it in this or that book" Harry was shocked.

_I should ask her if she read a book 'Dark Lords and how to defeat them'._

"How did you feel God? When the Templars are no myth what are they then? What did you do in the two months? Why did Dumbledore lie to us? What –", Harry interrupted Hermione with a gesture.

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke, "One thing after another. Let me start at the beginning.

At ho… by the Dursleys' I found a letter. It was from the Templars and brought me to their Headquarter in London. I sealed a pact with them.

They offered training, in exchange I had to promise obedience.

I was trained in martial arts, weapon fighting, divine magic and to combine everything in battle."

Harry stopped as he noticed the scanning gaze of Hermione.

"What?", he asked confused as he saw the dreamy expression in her face. From one moment to another her face was blank and she tried to sound unimpressed as she spoke, "You must have doubled your weight and you grow at least four inches."

Harry looked down at himself. After he had dispatched his grey cloak at entering his room he only wore a black T-Shirt and black trousers which show every single muscle.

"Based on what I've read this is impossible", Hermione stated.

"Did you ever heard of gene therapy?", Harry replied.

"Of course. It's a controversial muggle technology to cure illnesses."

"I got a therapy in order to increase muscle built-up and regeneration rate. In addition various spells lie on me and enhance my potential.

Although this is a standard procedure for the Templars my progress was unexpected fast.

And there is something else… . A great source of power I don't understand nor control." He cast a sad glaze at Hermione who gave him a restrained smile.

He was about to ask her what was up when Dobby entered the room with a huge tray hovering in front of him.

"Dobby, what do you understand under _some_ food", Harry rebuked the elf for the huge mountain of foodstuff.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger must eat, Sir. Miss Granger missed lunch and dinner and I don't know when Mister Potter had his last meal", pronounced Dobby with wiggling ears.

Harry looked to Hermione who turned red again.

"When I realized that you could be the stranger I had to come here", she excused herself.

Eventual Harry became aware that he had still a changed appearance.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his mind on his usual look.

When he looked at Hermione again she gave him a severe look.

"You're a metamorphmagus", she stated and there was no surprise in her voice.

"Partly. Did you already know?", inquired Harry.

"I guessed it. Your hair didn't change while we where at Hogwarts and your are the only one who didn't ask me for a hair-cutting jinx like all the others. What do you mean with partly?

"I can only change my head and it takes me great efforts to do so, but it's still handy to conceal who I am."

While they were talking, Harry began to eat and indicated Hermione to do so, too.

Without saying anything he thanked Dobby for bringing so much because it nearly didn't last.

"You didn't explain what the Templars are," continued Hermione their chat.

"Oh yes. They are a group of clerics who serve God. I don't know everything about them, they are keen to keep their secrets. _And so am I. _They have a hierarchy with five levels. The lowest rank is Adept. When you win your first fight you become Knight. When you show courage and bravery you can become Paladin. The title Executor is reserved for the most powerful and noblest Templars. The top position is called Principal, this is the leader of the Templars, at least until some certain events take place. He is elected for a lifetime from all Executors.

You can reach every position by defeating a person of the respective rank in a one on one fight.

The local coordination is in the hands of a council, consisting of three Executors. The global leadership is up to the Principal and four Executors.

They have rules that prohibit contact to the world except it's a personal matter for the Templar or they are forced to. And of course they recruit out of the regular population.

Maybe everything will change, when …" Harry stopped himself and avoided Hermione's gaze. He didn't want make promises which would be hard to hold.

"When, what, Harry?", Hermione asked, sensing that Harry hid something from her.

Harry sighed, mentally. He should've known that he wouldn't get away so easy. He considered to tell her a story, when he remembered a sentence from a conversation with Bor a month ago.

"_Harry, to solve a problem with another person, tell him or her the truth. Maybe you've to fight the person afterwards, but an honest battle is a hundred times better than a lie."_

"I can't tell you. I promised to keep it a secret, at least for a while. Please, Hermione, don't urge me to brake my oath", Harry looked in her in the eyes while he spoke and tried to show her the importance of his request.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments. Then she nodded and after a while she smiled at Harry.

"Guess what, Harry? Ron and I restarted the DA!", She beamed at him.

"Really? That is bloody great", Harry said candidly, remembering their secret training sessions last year and reprimanded himself for forgetting it over the summer.

"Yeah, and everyone was there even Cho and Marietta. Some of us considered to bring in other students. You've to come and see yourself. We fought at the first meeting yesterday and you'll be so proud. Everyone worked hard in the holidays and improved a lot. Ron defeated Cho and Marietta at the same time, hardly to believe, is it?", Hermione's eyes blazed with ardour.

"Ron did somethin' more than eating and sleeping over the summer. Are you kiddin' me?", Harry asked with a frown.

"No, I'm not kidding. He trained with Moody and even beat him a few times."

Now Harry was speechless. _Ron defeated Mad-Eye, the best Auror in the world. Then he had to work very hard. _

Hermione used the break to look at her watch.

"Bloody hell! It's almost morning! Our next DA-meeting is in seven hours. I've to prepare some things. I loved to talk to you but now I must go. Will you join us? We're meeting in the room of requirement."

She gave him a pleading look and Harry could do nothing else than nod.

Hermione smiled and stood up.

"See ya later", she said and vanished through the door.

Harry stood up too and began to clear away their dinner.

Before he finished Dobby plopped in and started to run around. Harry granted the elf to deal with the dinner and was about to pick up his clothes, when his view decreased rapidly.

Suddenly he was blind for a moment, in the next second he stood behind Hermione.

She went along a corridor and took no notice of his presence. He wanted to say something but his mouth felt like it was in another place and his voice sound from far away.

Hermione turned round a corner and Harry was dragged after her by a irresistible force.

When he saw her again he was about to yell a second time, but before he could do so a shadow appeared from behind a statue and surrounded Hermione.

Harry heard a muffled scream, then he felt groggy. He had to close his eyes and when he opened them again he was in his room.

_A vision. Hermione!_

He jumped towards the door and flung open it.

He sprinted towards the corridor where he believed to find Hermione.

After a few second he was in passage where his vision had begun.

He increased his speed and called for Hermione.

No reply came and he darted around the corner, but it was not Hermione, who waited for him.


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond Death

**AN: **Hi folks, sorry for the delay. This chapter is not beta-readed, again, and I regret that I can't provide you with a better quality. I hope you still enjoy the story and go on reading.

Thanks a lot to Azreal and YamiRose for recommending Daimen's Spell & Creature site to me. I'll refer to it maybe. ;-)

Another thing, Azreal sent my this: "I do have an issue with some of what you said about God and Jesus, please try and be respectful towards my religion. Thanks"

Two answers to that:

1. If you feel repelled by the content of my story, don't read it.

2. This is a fictional text, just like the bible (Sorry, I couldn't resist) and when this shakes the believes of an individual, he or she has to rethink, how strong his/her faith in God is.

So, enough blasphemy. Good bye, till the next chap, Daly

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beyond Death**

"Hermione!", screamed Harry and dashed around the corner.

He was hardly around it when something collided with his chest and knocked him over. He slid over the floor until his head hit the wall.

Pain filled his body and his view turned red, whereas his chest went numb. Somehow he managed to erect his upper body.

He saw four silhouettes, barely eight meters away, but through the veil of red he couldn't figure out more. It appeared that they were going away, but he wasn't sure.

Harry's strength faded and he sank backwards. His blood seemed to boil and rushed to his body. With great efforts he raised his right arm till he could touch his numbed chest.

His fingers found something that felt like feathers with a hard core.

Harry forced his head to turn until he could see his upper body. The sight was shattering.

Four, two inches long, feathered things jut out of his body.

_Arrows! Who, to heaven, shot arrows at me?_

Harry tried to cast a healing spell but his mouth didn't obey and lost consciousness before he could make another attempt.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to Harry's room and made her way to the library. There was a certain organisation she was very interested in.

Somewhat had struck her memory.

She went along the silent corridors, hoping not to encounter Snape or Filch. Out of sudden a yell run through the passageway and she stopped in mid-step. A shout itself was alarming, but that yell had suspiciously sounded like "Hermione!".

She took the next staircase that led downwards and turned left, in the direction where she guessed that the shriek had his origin.

As she entered the next passage she heard faint breaths. Softly she said "Lumos" and blue light erupted from the tip of her ward she had drawn out of caution.

At first she only saw four small pillars of black shadow which hung in the air and slowly faded. Then she followed the breaths and found a body at the end of the hallway.

The blue light crawled over the body and revealed a pool of blood on the chest and eventually Harry's face.

Hermione recognized him immediately and fell on her knees. She took his shoulders and shook him, ignoring the blood. Harry's head dangled from left to right. "HARRY! Come on, talk to me!", she screamed and slapped him as when he didn't respond.

Suddenly all her self-control and strength was gone and her head fell to her chest. Only now she saw the ends of the arrows, but before she could think about it, footsteps came near.

Hope was stirred for a second, but was smashed as Filch stepped around the corner in company of Miss Norris.

"You! What's going on here?", Filch croaked as he came closer. Hermione wanted to shout at him, but no word would escape her mouth.

"Oh, it's you! Now you'll get your detention you deserved for so longed. So sad that Potter isn't here. I'm sure he would be with you and then you both would … ", the caretaker's voice faded as he saw the pool of blood and Harry.

"Gosh, what happened here?", yelled Filch while he stumbled backwards. Before Hermione could try to speak Snape came around the corner with flying cloak.

"Filch! What are you shrieking? You will wake up the whole castle", Snape hissed before noticing the blood. Within the blink of an eye he had his wand ready and looked around.

When he didn't find any danger he squatted down besides Harry and waved his wand from Harry's feet to his head. It started to glow red when Snape reached the chest and as he turned back the glow was green all the time.

"He is barely alive and his whole cycle is poisoned. Filch, get Madame Pomfrey down here. Now! You! Take his shoulders and hold him upright", Snape commanded and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Oh, it's you! What a luck for Potter", Snape sneered, but the astonished Hermione didn't even notice. She was surprised how fast Snape had grasped the situation and by the concerned look Snape gave Harry.

"Would you be so kind to aid me a little while I try to save his life", Snape snapped at her when she didn't react. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and erected the body. "Hold him in this position!", he said and eventually she did as she was expected to.

Hermione closed her eyes as Snape began to push the arrows out of the chest and healed the wounds right after. She still felt Harry breathe and wondered how long a human could live with injuries that critical.

Like reading her thoughts, Snape said, "He must be tougher than I thought and his will to live has to be even stronger. Maybe he has a reason to hold out, hasn't he?" At the last sentence he searched Hermione's gaze before returning his attention back to Harry.

She believed to see a little smile on his face, but dismissed the idea quickly. Snape wouldn't smile. After Snape had finished his treatment of the arrows he conjured an invisible stretcher and let Harry float in the air.

Hermione took Harry's hand and exclaimed, "He's burning!" "That's the poisons doing. I know a poison that has the same effects than this one, but would it be that one he should be dead for long", Snape stated with a hint of hope.

With a soft 'plop' Dumbledore appeared. "Poppy just called me. What happened?" Before anyone could answer Dumbledore grasped the situation.

"Severus, how is this possible that someone attacked a student in the school…", he paused a few seconds and recognized Harry," …and even a student who isn't here officially?", Dumbledore asked, the voice filled with concern .

"At the moment the more urging question is how someone can survive four arrows in the chest leaving the poison aside and what we can do to hold him alive", replied Snape.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey. "Good evening or should I say morning? Mister Filch told me something about serious injuries." Now she was close enough to see Harry in the blue light that erupted from Hermione's wand. Even with the wounds closed, the blood gave an obvious impression of Harry's current state of health.

"My Lord!", was all the nurse said before she rushed at Harry's side. With a swish of her wand she freed Harry of his clothes save his boxer-short. Hermione threw a glimpse on Harry's muscular body when Snape ordered her to come along with him to fetch some antidotes from his office.

As she followed Snape she heard Dumbledore asking Madame Pomfrey, if Harry would survive and Hermione was glad that she didn't understand the answer.

Voices. He heard voices but couldn't figure out any words. The volume was sometimes high sometimes low. He thought he heard Snape. His body felt weightless and he got the impression that he was hanging in the air.

Still his blood pumped through his veins with unbelievable speed and heat. Still darkness engulfed him, but he could feel a change.

Still he had no control over his body but got the feeling to fall. At first slowly then faster and faster.

Someone poured a potion into his mouth and his blood cooled down a bit whereas his imaginary fall continued. He could hear Hermione talk with someone. The person answered and Harry believed to take notice of Amelia's voice. Suddenly there was silence.

* * *

Darkness faded into grey and then into blue. Harry floated under the most brilliant blue sky he had ever seen. _Am I dreaming?_ His body turned and he stood in a meadow full of flowers. Despite this environment Harry didn't smell any flowers or heard the hum of any insects.

_Where am I? Is this paradise? _"For some this would be paradise and for others this place would be hell. I for myself think it should be nothing from both."

Harry turned around and faced a person. Whether it was male or female he could not tell, because the sun shone in his eyes. "Where are you?", asked Harry while he blinked to see better.

"Oh, sorry!" The individual's arm described a small circle and the light dimmed until Harry could see the person opposite clearly. Even after ten seconds Harry didn't know how to describe the one in front of him.

The body was more masculine in contrast to the face that was dominated by the soft features of a woman. The age was impossible to judge. The posture was straight and radiated youthful thirst for action where the eyes told of millenniums of experience. In the end Harry wasn't sure if the being was human at all.

"Who are you? Where am I?", Harry inquired feeling comfortable with his pain and numbness gone. The person smiled and seated itself in a chair which appeared out of thin air. "You are as curious as always, aren't you? Please take a seat. The journey to this plane is tiring."

Harry looked behind himself and found a chair ready for him. After he was seated he tried it again, "Are you God?" "Sort of", the Sort-of-God answered, "I'm his brother."

"Yeah, sure. You are the brother of God", Harry said with a frown. "Brother is the most adequate description. We are three, God, Lucifer and me", explained brother-of-God-and-Lucifer. "When you are brothers, who are your parents?", Harry wanted to know.

"We're born from chaos and order, light and darkness, good and evil, being and not being", came the reply. "You're kiddin' me?" The son-of-opposites sighed in a very human way. "At best I tell you the whole story.

We were born on the plane you call paradise long before time came into existence. Everyone of us was immortal and gifted with the ability of creation and an incredible amount of imagination.

For are endless period we did nothing more than to create thinks. God his angels, Lucifer his demons and I the multiverse."

"So they fought each other?", Harry interrupted.

"No, that came later. They had some sort of contest. You have to known that we had to learn and to perfect our arts. As matter of fact this is the first other plane I created." A pause unfolded as the creator looked around as if to take in the essence of his surrounding. Then he sighed.

"Everything began with this very place. Envy crept upon Lucifer as he saw what I could do. He saw a power that he could not achieve and that awaked his anger for his devils were mortals whereas my creations would last forever. That was the first time I noticed that by all things in common we were different in our attitude. Lucifer was always the daring and hot-blooded one but also personified envy, hate, strength, cunning and the thirst for omnipotence, I hadn't seen before.

God, who scorned my work as I had to find out, was intelligent, clever, arrogant, naïve and longed for admiration. From that point I'm blessed and cursed with wisdom and insight, so I think.

In order to prevent a war I created a plane for each of my brothers and gave them the knowledge to alter their homes at their will. That kept them at bay and for some time as they were focused on themselves but I foresighted the day when the conflict was inevitable and I created my greatest and most horrible work. Your universe."

The creator's face darkened with sorrow and remorse when he continued. "As the day came where Lucifer and God was about to release their fury I presented them the humans. Living beings that could admire and be dominated."

"Stop for a moment", Harry interrupted, "I thought God created the world and the humans." The being smiled sadly. "Yes, yes. I told you God was intelligent and clever. He assumed that the admiration of the humans would belong to their creator and so he pretended to be this very one.

Where did you stopped me? Ah, yes. I focused and bounded the concentration of my brothers on your world and placed myself in the role of a judge and imposed the duty on myself to create balance between my brothers.

A quite unnecessary duty since my brothers were equal in power and will. The plan of God to present himself as creator and Lucifer as destroyer was matched by that one as the devil implanted his lust for power in the humans heart", Harry's host finished his tale.

"To sum everything up, God and Lucifer battle on the earth with the humans as tools to fulfil their respective desires?", Harry asked holding his upcoming rage in check.

"This sounds very negative but yes, in general you are right", was the answer. "What about the rule that for every good thing a bad thing has to come in existence? This rule doesn't include a third party", Harry wanted to know.

"The explanation is easy. There is no such rule. This phenomenon is the result of the fact that my brothers and their followers matches each other in power, which brings us to the reason why you are here."

Harry shifted his position in the chair and strained his muscles unconsciously.

The other stood up and suddenly three orbs levitated in front of Harry.

They seemed to be made of fluid, but looked massive, despite that the ball in the middle changed its size rapidly and was sometimes smaller sometimes bigger than the other ones, which were at the same size.

It was blue and small rivulets of silver, that radiated silver light, ran over the surface. The left sphere was white with golden slivers in it, which glowed liked golden flames. The right globe was deep red with black cracks, that apparently consumed the light.

"I give you a choice few humans had. These are your cores, three aspects of power, fighting each other for supremacy and therefore weakening each other. I will erase two aspects and you will be stronger than before, but choose carefully."

The creator lay a hand on the right orb. "If you choose the way of absolute power you can shape the world according to your imagination. All power would lie in your hands and no being on the earth could ever dream to match your force. You would be the immortal ruler of the world and you alone would lead mankind's way to welfare."

Harry felt the longing desire to touch the globe and hold the energy of it in his hands, but resisted the temptation with some effort.

The creator's other hand rested on the left orb as Harry paid interest again.

"Or you choose the path of unification. Gather the people around you, be the subtle hand that guides them and use their strength as yours. You would be pathfinder to everlasting delight. It would be an honourable and glorious quest and your life would be full of joy and you would be admired by everyone for your bravery and fairness."

Harry had to suppress the urge to dive into the golden fire and the promise of admiration while the third brother lifted the two orbs higher in the air and released them hanging in a way that they formed a perfect triangle with the third orb.

Holding the sphere between his hands without touching it, the mysterious deity went on. "Or you want me to give you freedom of body, mind, conscience, obligations and rules. What's is your decision? You may take all the time you need."

Harry didn't need much time to decide, but hesitated to pronounce his final choice.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting in the Hospital Wing

**AN: **I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. Again, this chapter is not beta-readed but you should be used to that by now. The next chapter will be online in two or three weeks, or at least that's the plan. Keep on reading and send some reviews as additional motivation!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting in the Hospital-Wing**

"Harry, please hold on", Hermione pleaded the hundredth times. She didn't even know if Harry could hear her for he did nothing more than breathe since they had brought him to the hospital wing.

Although Snape and Madame Pomfrey had removed the poison and replenished Harry's blood, he hadn't woke up.

One night and one day Hermione hadn't slept nor had Snape, Pomfrey and Dumbledore. While Hermione watched over Harry the others tried to find a way to mend him.

For the fifth time in that hour Hermione counted the heartbeats and shook her head afterwards. Normal pulse, normal temperature, no sweat, no signs of injuries, only the permanent absence of consciousness indicated that something was wrong with Harry.

She sighed and looked around in the almost empty wing. Only Neville kept her company laying at the other end of the row of beds suffering from an attack Malfoy launched at him two days ago.

Softly she heard the non-sense Neville babbled in his mental disorder, the result of Malfoy's curse. Hermione lifted her eyes from poor Neville and looked out of a window instead, watching the sun sets.

She was about to check on Harry again as the door to the wing opened.

Three persons, clothed in white robes, entered silently and headed towards her without side glancing at Neville.

The two men and the woman stopped in front of Hermione, the men one step after the woman. The left man was tall and red-haired, just looking like Ron with thirty. The right was rather short but all the more muscular than his companion. The dull blonde hair stood in contrast to the bright green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Both men were armed with long-swords which were sheathed in their respective scabbard. Though they didn't wore armors it appealed to Hermione that those men were ready for battle even if their faces showed no signs of aggression

The woman carried no visible weapons as long as you didn't count beauty as weapon. The long snow-white hair billowed behind her when she walked with self-confident and graceful steps. The fine face with icy blue eyes hinted that this woman was used to give commands to everyone in her surrounding.

After a few moments when both parties observed each other, the woman broke silence. "You have to be Hermione. Harry told us much of you", she said with gentle tone.

"You have to be Templars according to the things Harry told me", Hermione replied which caused the woman to raise an eyebrow and cast a quick side glance to her escort.

"Indeed, we are Templars. I'm Amelia, Executor and Council-Member and this are Cris", she pointed at the left man, "and Garret, who both hold the same rank as me."

The men bowed to Hermione who responded with a short nod, eyeing the dangling scabbards. She stiffened as Amelia made a step forwards and caressed Harry's cheek with a hand white as marble. A rush of jealousy welled up in her when she saw Amelia's gaze resting on the face of Harry.

The jealousy turned into embarrassment as Amelia faced her and said, "He's very fond of you. I do not think that there is another thing on the earth Harry cares more about." The blue eyes fixed Hermione's before the woman continued, "I assume this is based on mutual affection?"

Hermione felt how her blood gathered in her head and discarded the idea of denying that fact. "Maybe, but I think that is none of your business", she snapped with more fierceness than she had intended.

When Amelia cared about it she didn't show. Instead she turned towards Harry and replied, "Right you are, but this is our concern." She took the sheet and revealed Harry's chest. "You know about the meaning of that symbol."

Hermione saw the brand-mark and confessed, "No". "It seals our pact with him. A life-service in exchange for training." Just as the words died away smoke rose from the mark and it began to pale. After a few seconds only rose skin remained.

"Impossible!", uttered the man called Cris while the others stared with open mouths on the point where the mark had been. Hermione became aware of that Harry's chest wasn't rising anymore.

She threw herself on Harry and wanted to shout at him to come back as Harry skin turned black and scaly, the face formed snake-liked and the eyes became red. Out of sudden Harry was replaced by Voldemort.

Hermione screamed and bounced backwards, drawing her wand in expectation that Voldemort would rise and hurl curses around. Amelia took a step back and the men laid a hand at the handles.

For a time nothing happened than Voldemort vanished from one second to another and was substituted for an angelic being. The Templars remembered the scene at the initiation rite and Hermione saw her image of an angel in front of him.

After a few moments Garret said, "The aura of authority is missing. It appears that he isn't here really." Hermione didn't know to what he was referring but memorized Harry had told her that Voldemort was surrounded with an aura of fear, which she hadn't felt the moment before.

The situation relaxed a bit when Harry resumed his normal shape. Hermione dared to ask, "What did just happen?" Silence answered her, so she approached Harry's bed and probed the pulse.

"His heart stopped beating!", she shouted. Amelia was at her side at once and cast a spell. Apparently it had no effect for Harry didn't breathe again. Amelia lowered her hand and made no further attempts to save Harry.

Hermione became angry and screamed, "Do something! Don't just stand there, help him!" Amelia's eyes blazed when she shouted at Hermione, "Hold your mouth about things you don't understand, girl! I'll do everything that is necessary to bring him back to life, but not now, not here and not alone."

Hermione backed away although Amelia's mood turned gentle again immediately after her outburst. Tears escaped her eyes and therefore she didn't see the rebuking looks Amelia earned from Cris and Garret.

The meaning of the last sentence came slowly to her actual sharp mind. As she figured out the implicated sense, she asked timidly, "You can bring him back?"

Surprised she flinched as Amelia embraced her, before she relaxed in the comforting warmness. "Don't worry, Hermione. He's not lost yet even if our pact is cancelled."

"But how?", Hermione stammered. "The influence of the Weave is strong even in the realm of God", Amelia assured with confident voice. Hermione was grabbed by her curiosity.

"What's the Weave?", she asked. "The Weave is the steady stream of magic that combines all things and living beings. The one force that allows spell-casting to you and me. Through the Weave we can gain access to paradise and can receive Harry's soul. In a ritual some humans spend their life-force to revive the body and bind the soul to it", Amelia answered.

"When will you do it?", an eager Hermione asked. Amelia shifted her body so both could face Harry without releasing Hermione of her embrace and whispered softly, "Soon".

Then she commanded Cris and Garret to pick up Harry. Just as the both Templars touched the shoulders, the door to the wing was pushed open by a raging Dumbledore. At the headmaster's heels McGonagall and Snape rushed into the room, all with drew wands.

Hermione realised in an instant how the situation must appear to the newcomers. She had screamed at the top of her lungs barely a minute ago and now she was held, but not actually threatened, by a person that should not to be there and two men, armed with swords, grabbing the person that would be guarded by the teachers to their last breath.

The wizards didn't looked as if they would ask questions, at least not before they had cursed the supposed intruders into oblivion. The ones were in the middle of an incarnation, the others had their swords unsheathed the half way, as Hermione tried to stop the upcoming battle. "Hold on! Wait!", she yelled and to her surprise the wands were lowered and the words of magic swallowed.

Cris and Garret released the hilts of their swords when Dumbledore & Co slowed down their advanced and approached in a normal pace, still showing suspicious expressions and holding the wands ready.

Amelia let go of Hermione before saying, "Ah, Professor Dumbledore! I asked myself when you would show up finally. I hope you feel well". "I start to feel the age, but I cannot complain. Since you know who I am, I fear you have an advantage in information and anyway, what's going on here?", the headmaster inquired.

The Templars exchanged uneasy looks so Hermione decided to do it straight. "Harry is death. That's why I screamed."

"No!", whispered McGonagall. "How?", asked a baffled Dumbledore. Snape didn't bother with questions as for him it was clear who to blame and pointed his wand at the Templars. "So, you're the assassins that tried it yesterday and now you have finished him", Snape sneered, his face a mask of fury.

The Templars remained cool despite of the accusation and did not even flinch as Snape aimed with his wand at them. "Harm us and you will never see him again among the living", Amelia threatened with cold voice.

"Who are you that you could bring back the dead?", Snape demanded to know. The Templar erected herself to full high before she said, "I'm Amelia Starfall, Executor of the Templars and Harry's tutor. Do you question the power of God and his servants?"

"No", Snape lowered his wand, "Not, when you are the one you claim to be", Snape declared. "Harry told me of you and his training. Tell me, what did Harry at the first morning wrong?", Snape asked with a blank face.

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes for a second. "He came to late at breakfast and Bor shouted at him in joke, but Harry took it serious. Oh, I will never forget this crestfallen and ashamed face", she revealed her thoughts and Snape sheathed his wand.

"For you are his tutor I owe my life to you". McGonagall raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Snape bowed deep and long in front of the astonished Executor.

"I don't think I deserve this honour for I didn't do much. Harry is born into the Weave and magic comes to him as easily as breathing to everyone of us. But I forget my manners. These are Cris Brennan and Garret Canterbury, both Executor as myself", Amelia introduced her companions.

"Our protective friend is Severus Snape, master of the potions -", here Dumbledore was interrupted by Amelia, "and your spy in the ranks of Lord Voldemort. The name Severus Snape is well known to us."

"Harry informed you quite well, I see", Dumbledore stated, the twinkle in the eyes gone. "No, no, Harry isn't our source. We can use … alternative methods to gain pieces of information", Amelia defended Harry.

"I understand. This is Minerva McGonagall, expert for transfiguration and my deputy. Now that we know each other, did I heard you say you can reanimate Harry?", Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, when you allow us to take his body with us", confirmed the woman. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "May I ask why you invited Harry in the first place?" "Of course you can ask but the answer would be quite long and I become bored of standing around", the Executor answered Dumbledore's questions.

Dumbledore turned his body and did an inviting gesture towards the door, "My office would be more comfortable. I'm eager to hear this story with a mug of tea in front of me."

So Amelia and Dumbledore left the wing side by side with their companions in tow, leaving Hermione and Harry with Neville alone. Hermione took Harry's left hand and sighed. A few minutes she did nothing more than to look in his face.

"Harry, please come back, I hadn't a chance to give you your birthday-present", Hermione spoke to the lifeless body, assuming that there was no one to hear, but was wrong.

"You bought him a present, although he had deserted us without a word. I'm surprised by your stubbornness." Hermione turned around slowly, knowing who she would see. Ron sat on a bed behind her, his legs dangling down in a bored way, but his eyes were fixed on Hermione with a predatory glint.

"Why don't you see that he is only playing with us. We're his toys, don't you realize. He tolerated us only to have someone around him who could admire him", Ron spat.

"What are you talking about", Hermione whispered, "You were friends all the time in Hogwarts!" At this Ron jumped to his feet. "Yes, he was a great friend. He got everything, the attention, the fame, the glory and Potter here and Potter there", Ron growled, "but this summer he showed his true face to everyone."

He approached Hermione slowly. "He proved me right. He is selfish and false and insidious", Ron stroked her cheek and looked deep into her eyes and Hermione saw a burning desire beneath the hate. A single tear escaped her eye and run down her cheek.

"Why did you chose him and not me. What makes him so special. Is it the fame or his wealth?", Ron breathed into her ear, soft and sad. Hermione started to push him away as she replied as soothing as possible, "Ron, you know it is not that way."

For a moment Ron looked crestfallen, but then rage flared up inside him. "Of course I know it is not that way", his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Of course you love him because of his bravery, his modesty, his intellect and last but not least because of his green eyes."

The red-hair grabbed her wrist and twisted it around, what enforced a small cry from her lips. His angry eyes pierced hers. "Don't play foolish games with me. You know as good as I that there is only fame, wealth and luck. Why do you refuse to see that I'm better than him?", Ron hissed.

As answer Hermione slapped him with her free hand with the most strength she was able to muster. He released her and made two steps back. "You will see it. You will notice that you belong to me. I'll make you see", Ron swore and with a last hateful gaze he turned around and left with long strides.

Hermione collapsed on Harry's bed as soon as Ron left through the door. Tear dropped on the sheet until all were spend. "Harry, please come back soon", she repeated until Morpheus took her up in his arms.

"Please, come in. Just one moment and I will conjure the necessary furniture", Dumbledore invited his guests. Then he drew his wand and moved it in dramatic pattern. Soon four armchairs appeared out of thin air and placed themselves slowly rotating on the floor where they stopped.

Now there were three chairs at both sites of the desk and the wizards and Templars took seats. "Can I offer any drinks?", Dumbledore asked in the round. McGonagall ordered a tea, Snape a Firewhisky, Cris and Garret a beer and Amelia a wine and Dumbledore conjured himself a coke. When everyone had drunken a sip the headmaster produced a bag of lemon drops out his pockets, "Lemon drops, anyone?". As all present declined the aged wizard shrugged his shoulders and popped one of the drops into his mouth.

Silence unfolded until Amelia cleared her throat. "You want to know why we invited Harry and why he accepted?", she asked and as nobody moved she continued, "Our Diviner told us a long time ago that significant changes would take place soon. A new messiah was born and the armies of good and evil are gathering. Certain signs hinted that Harry was the messiah and we offered him training".

She stopped to drink from her wine so Garret carried on, "Normally it takes a year to get a former wizard used to divine magic. Harry needed one week. After a month some adepts can hold a weapon the right way. Harry fought like he was born with weapons in his hands. What I want to explain is that Harry was the best and this not by training, but by disposition."

"After two months he best our supreme fighter in a duel and earned himself the title of Executor. No adept has ever achieved the rank of Executor with one fight and Harry had only two months of training whereas a regular adept has one year", Cris added.

"And he bears Sangreal", supplemented Amelia. "What would that be?", Snape asked. "The blood of Jesus Christ", answered Dumbledore which caused the Templars to raise an eyebrow. "I fail to see the importance of this information." Snape sneered.

"Severus, did you ever read the bible?", a pensive headmaster inquired. "No, but I dare say I don't regret it", replied Snape. "Oh, I highly recommend this book especially after you read the Book of Truth", Dumbledore said casting a expecting glance towards the Templars.

These sucked in the air in a sharp breath at the last words. "What is this Book of Truth?", McGonagall asked, ignoring the startled faces of the Templars. "You could name it the anti-bible, a book that tells another genesis, you could say from a more objective point of view", Dumbledore answered obviously enjoying the situation.

The flat-footed Templars recovered slowly and Amelia managed to whisper, "How comes a wizard in the possession of such a piece?" "The roots of my family reaches deep into the history of this world", Dumbledore said without saying anything.

"I think our conversation comes to a sudden end", Amelia uttered and stand up. "Take Harry's body and bring him back soon and don't believe he is your tool" The words 'he's my tool' hung in the air, but instead Dumbledore said, "and your are not so well concealed than you think."

The threat in his voice was unmistakable and the Templars hurried to get out of the office.

* * *

I know, questions over questions and to be honest, I can't answer half of them by myself. But don't worry, be happy. I'm positive that everything will be clear in the end, whatever that might be.** Thanks a lot for reading this! **See ya, Daly  



	11. Chapter 11: One Dark Quest

**AN: **Hi folks, this chapter is not beta-read, again, because my beta is occupied with WOW and other things. Someone out there, who wants to beta-read the further parts of the story and thinks he or she is able to do it under one month per chap? If you are interested, contact me! Thanks.

Until I find someone for the beta-job, be so kind and excuse my bad grammar and the multitude of mistakes I made.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter 11: One Dark Quest**

The veil of darkness faded and noises reached his ears. As Harry recognized one voice the temperature inside him dropped to zero. No mistaken, it was Voldemort's. He noticed that he was bounded at wrists and ankles and was lying on the floor, but couldn't remember how he get in this situation.

"I knew the old fool would be too slack!", Voldemort said to someone who stood behind Harry. Harry dared to raise his head a bit to look his archenemy in the eyes. A mistake, he felt as a boot came down on his neck.

"Come on, my trusted servant, there is no need to be rude", the cold voice sneered and added quieter, but still clearly understandable, "not so short before his death". Multiple mocking laughter erupted around Harry.

Harry's vision cleared entirely and he saw Voldemort sitting on a throne of skulls and bones, guarded by two Deatheaters on his side. His observation came to a fast end as Voldemort addressed him again, "But I'm forgetting my politeness. Welcome! Mister Potter, I'm glad you joined us tonight for your execution".

Again laughter rang though the room and still pressed the boot him down. Eventually the laughter died away and the boot was removed also. Just as Harry wanted to take a deep breath of release, the boot came up under his left shoulder and the one behind him turned him over, so that Harry could see the face.

By this sight he almost forgot to breathe and he was totally aghast. "Hello Harry, old lad, how do you like your birthday present. I'm sorry I couldn't deliver it sooner", Ron said with a wicked grin.

Remembering that he had to breathe Harry soaked up the air and with the air came hate. "Why, Ron, why?", he asked with emphasis, almost shouting it. "It was clear to me that you would not be aware of it. You are so selfish, you don't see anything, not even the most obvious things", whereas the first words came out barely audible Ron yelled the last few.

Harry tried to say something but Ron didn't stop yelling, "I should be the famous one, I deserve the lot of money and she was MINE." Never ever Harry had heard so much envy and hate in so few words. But the same envy and hate flamed up in him and he spat faster than he could think, "Nothing is yours! You should be grateful that I admit you to stay at my side for a while." Ron was about to draw his wand and give Harry an appropriate answer as Voldemort suppressed all further actions with a sharp "Enough!".

Ron cast a last hateful glance at Harry then turned towards his master and waited for the next think to come and Harry fought an upcoming feeling of discomfort caused by his unfortunate position with Voldemort in his back.

"And now, my servant, what shall be your reward?", Voldemort asked with a tone you could consider as friendly given who was speaking. "Master, I ask nothing more than to be on your side and stand in your glorious shadow", Ron said, on his knees and a subordinated tone.

Harry couldn't see the dark lord's face, but he was sure that he was smiling. "Exemplary, but your service justifies a reward. You may ask everything you want, I'm in a generous mood", Voldemort said, leaving no doubt that his mood was a temporally state.

"Then, in all modesty, in ask for her as my private slave." Harry saw how Ron nodded to someone as he said "she" and followed the direction. He found another person tied like him and in addition gagged. The huge amount of bushy brown hair made clear who "she" was.

Hermione struggled against her bindings and screamed against her gag as she heard Ron's words and struggled even stronger as Voldemort laughed in approval. When the laughter died away Voldemort dismissed Ron with a gesture and Ron left Harry's view in order to take his position along his fellows Deatheaters.

A spell lifted from the ground and turned him around, gently, until he faced Voldemort who aimed a wand, Harry's wand to be precisely, at him. "So, Potter and now, I will finish what I begun so long ago. I know I should allow you a last wish or a few last words, but due to our common history we will leave such things aside. Good bye, Harry James Potter, you were a formidable enemy. _Avada Kedavra_!", Voldemort intonated with a malicious voice.

It was remarkable what hate could do. Harry was filled with hate from toe to parting, hate against Ron, hate against Voldemort, hate against everyone else and especially against himself. This hate gave him cunning, strength and speed.

As Voldemort said "good bye" Harry made a decision. "Harry James Potter" was all the time he need to developed a plan. Until "enemy" he gathered his strength and in the art break Voldemort took to enjoy his victory Harry blasted his bonds and shouted, "Accio Wand".

Each of his hands held a wand by the time when the dark lord finished his "avada". By the way Harry noticed that the killing curse had a incantation far too long and made a mental note to take remedial measures as soon this was over.

As Voldemort finished his curse Harry pointed both wands at him and yelled "Protego" and two layers of a spell shield flared into existence. A green flash erupted from Voldemort's wand and collided with the first layer, broke through it and hit the second layer.

There it was deflected but not ricocheted back to Voldemort, like Harry had intended, but straight towards Hermione. Hermione was hit in the head and her struggle against her bonds stopped immediately.

Harry's hate multiplied and he burst regular. Focusing and channeling his energy on Voldemort he exclaimed, "Avada Kedavra". A twin-flash of green light illuminated the room and Voldemort wailed in agony. Under the eyes of the Deatheaters and Harry Voldemort vanished in black smoke and only a pile of ash remained.

Finding his hate still burning Harry faced the Deatheaters. A few minutes later he was the only person alive. The rush of power ebbed away and Harry noticed to his satisfaction that there was no blood though he had used various blasting curses.

He dropped the borrowed wands and took his own, cleaning it from the disturbing ash. After that he went over to Hermione. As he saw her lifeless eyes a deep feeling of desperation took hold of him and he asked himself what reason was left to continue his life.

The answer came to him in an instant. To bring her back. To bring her back to life. He was in Voldemort's lair and Voldemort had been a dark lord. The dark arts were associated with the power of death. From this moment Harry had a new aim. Achieve ultimate control over death. He would return everyone who was taken away from him. Hermione, Sirius and his parents.

Leaving Hermione's body he searched for Voldemort's library and found it soon upstairs. The appearance of the house remembered him of the Riddle's house. The books in the library were strictly organized and Harry had no problems to find the _Manual of the Dark Arts_. The only book that had an English title in the section 'Dark Arts, referring to death'. That book contained nothing about reanimation, but for that a detailed explanation of the killing curse.

Harry spend a long time in this library, finding a spell which translated the books in foreign languages to English. His essential needs for food and water Harry turned off with some ritual he found in a tome. The description said something about "minor side effects", but it worked fine for him.

After quite some time Harry found something that promised to lead in the right direction. He stood up and went over to Hermione, who he had moved to the library to be near to her and draw strength from her presence. A spell prevented her body from rotting, Harry's first step on the way to his aim.

"Hold on, my love. I'll go down and find out if I found something that might help you", he whispered, unaware that he sounded like Voldemort. He went downstairs where the corpses of the Deatheaters waited for him to put them to good use. The smell of decay and rot didn't bother him, he wasn't even aware of the smell.

He draw his wand and spoke some words in a language too dark to be understood by any sane person. The foul and stale air swirled around and out of sudden was chilling and biting. Groans filled the room as the Deatheaters or better the corpses rose from the floor.

A wave of euphoria rushed through Harry as he felt the energy that connected him with his creations and granted him power of them. "Go, my servants and bring me some girls. Alive!", he commanded his undead servants. He knew that words were unnecessary and his mere thoughts were enough for the command, but this way it had a certain flair.

Following the Undead he returned to the library. He needed to be prepared when his guests arrived.

* * *

"Is this the target?", Orillion Gates asked his deputy, Seamus Hunt, who replied with a short nod. It was December and accordingly cold. In addition a blistering storm blew _around_ the house. That was no joke. The storm raged in a two kilometres radius around the house, constantly. 

The company of Aurors, twenty men, waited for Orillian's command to attack. The house was the hideout of a band of Undead, but Orillian's sixth sense, that what had made him leader of an Auror company, told him that there was something more.

The Undeads hadn't used magic when they raided a nearby village and kidnapped some girls. And the storm was definitely magical origin. As far as Orillion knew the attack was two weeks ago and around the same time the storm started. Yesterday a second attack had hit the village Little Hallington and three girls had been abducted.

Witnesses had told the Aurors that the house seemed to blink, fading and coming into existence rapidly, and then it had stopped suddenly and the storm had come and with the storm the zombies. Zombies, that's what the muggles called the Undeads.

Orillion didn't fear zombies or Undead in general, except vampires, but he had talked with some Unspeakables and this conversations let him hesitate. The Unspeakables had told him that a crumbling protection spell could be the reason for the blinking. And the storm could be a new protection.

But in the end he had no choice. His order was to find and eliminate the Undead. Even if there was Voldemort himself in there, he had twenty of the finest and best trained Aurors, so what could happen? He commanded to cast warming-charms and then ordered to move forward in close formation.

In a ducked run Orillion and his men needed ten minutes to stand in front of the door of their target. The storm made it hard but not impossible to see something, that's why Orillion saw how the door opened before he finished his blasting curse.

He made out the silhouette of a hooded man who stood in the doorframe, but nothing more. All wizards pointed their wands at the man, though you could say that they aimed in the general direction of the door for the strong wind made it impossible to hold the wands still.

Orillion noticed this disadvantage just before the concealed man addressed him. "You should leave this place. I have no business with the wizard-world, anymore", it came from under the cloak in a tone more icy than the wind.

Still Orillion managed to say, "We are here, because of the Undead and the raid of the village!". He had to scream to overcome the noise of the storm. "My servants retrieved only some things from the world that belonged to me", the man said in a whisper that was clearly understandable.

"But they kidnapped innocent children!", the captain yelled and he sensed how his colleagues grabbed their wands harder. Although he didn't see the man clearly he got the impression that he was laughing. A amused but still icy voice said, "There are no innocents in this world and this world took so much from me that it is my right to claim something back."

Orillion began to understand that this would not end good and nevertheless tried it with diplomacy. "Whatsoever happened to you this is no justification for what your servants did. I demand that you surrender together with your Undead and face the tribunal."

As answer the man vanished and the door closed, yet the Aurors heard the voice mocking, "When your want me to surrender, come and make me." Unexpectedly the storm faded and Orillion gathered his team.

"Okay, lads, will we go in there and get him. Remember this is a double mission. Seek and destroy the Undead and their master and rescue the captives, okay?", Orillion looked in the faces of his squad and found only grim, but determined grimaces who nodded shortly.

After blasting the front-door the whole team stormed downwards in the direction of the groans and moans. Orillion didn't dare to split the team, the hooded man made him nervous. In the cellar he and the others encountered thirteen zombies.

After a short battle with blasting and exploding curses Orillion was proved right. Zombies were no matches for wizards. He was relieved that he found no bones that could belong to children. But he could not be sure because the Aurors left the cellar as soon as possible to escape the smell.

On the ground floor they found only dust and some minor magical traps, nothing to worry about. Orillion relaxed a bit. A mighty dark wizard would have set up more traps. They went upstairs and found a deserted bedroom and bathroom.

Then a scream made them stop. It came from the last room of the corridor. Orillion frowned and addressed Hunt, "Are here any anti-apparition-wards?" "No, the guys from the spell-canceller-troop said that here is only the storm." Gates drifted only a few seconds to the thought why he wasn't informed. Things like that could wait until this was finished.

"Okay, we will make a drop-in. Four men clusters. Like in practise", Orillion ordered. The twenty person formed five groups with one person looking in each direction. Orillion counted from three downwards and then apparated into the room where the captives were held along with his squat.

To his great surprise he wasn't attacked. Nobody was attacked. There were no attackers or aims. He dared to look around. He was in a large room. The walls were shelves that contained tons of books and in front of this shelves stood desks and chairs, at least ten, arranged around something that looked like a duel place.

He and his men stood in this arena and looked around. One after one they discovered the kidnapped girls. Three stood apathetic in corner and one lay on a desk, apparently dead. Orillion heard something that sounded like an invocation, barely audible.

He shouted, "Dispel the magic in this room" and started to yell "Finite Incantatum" at the chairs. When someone dispelled the chair right from the dead girl the cloaked man reappeared. Simultaneously someone lifted the spell that had held the girls captive.

Orillion reacted immediately, "Hunt, get the girls out, the others stun him!" He saw how Hunt and two others grabbed the girls and heard some "Stupify" then he aimed his own wand at the chair and launched his own stunning spell.

Ten red lights hit the man and still he rose his hands and said "Mors" and again "Mors" and again and again. Each time a green coil erupted from each hand. Orillion didn't know what had happened until nineteen members of his team fell to the ground.

Unbelieving he stared at the man. The man stood up and lifted his hood. Orillion looked in the face of the lost Harry Potter and was to flat-footed to say something. That didn't bother Harry. He moved over to Hermione and stroked her face.

"You were good, Mr. Gates, very good, but you made one mistake. You came after me!", Orillion heard the boy-who-lived say. "We destroyed your servants and I will come back to destroy you!", Orillion said and tried to apparate away, but something prevented it.

Harry ignored the threat and the attempt to escape. "Of course you destroyed my ghouls and I'm very glad you did. There is this spell to reanimate skeletons, a very interesting spell, and I craved for an opportunity to test it", Harry showed Orillion still his back, but stopped for a moment to stroke Hermione.

"Oh, how do you like my new killing curse? I find it more useful than 'Avada Kedavra'. The old one takes too long and isn't really effective for it kills only one person at a time, is it?", Harry asked in his normal voice, sounding really interested.

This glimpse of normality brought Orillion back to the situation and he asked the question he should have asked much more earlier, "Why?". "Why?", Harry repeated and chuckled. Suddenly the air turned icy and the storm seemed to enter the room.

Harry faced Orillion and the Auror stumbled backwards from that sight. The human was gone and a demon had replaced him. The green eyes were now greenish balls of fire, the skin was scaly and red. Two batlike wings spread from his back and cloaked his body and a whiplike tail swished behind him.

From one moment to another the former Harry had grown 12 feet tall and the voice was the threatening whisper as it said, "I have done it for her and I will bring her back with the help of this puny girls. And now you wasted enough of my time!" The last thing the Auror Orillion Gates saw was a great, red, scaly claw.

* * *

Harry stopped further attempts of disturbing his work by putting a death-field around the house. No doubt, the little humans were entertaining but he had better things to do. 

After years of study he was ready, ready for the great day. He had not found, but developed a spell to bring back Hermione as she was before her death. Uncountable hours of reading, hundreds of rituals and days of preparation would fulfill his oath.

He spoke the last words that finished the progress of retrieving the soul, guiding it to the body, reviving the body and mend soul and body together and watched the eyelids of his love flutter.

With a long sigh she opened her eyes, oh, how wonderful she was. Harry took a step back, swaying by the feeling of success. He observed how she sat up and rubbed her eyes like after a long sleep.

Now the moment was near. She would stand up, see him and throw herself on him, kissing him all over and praise him for bringing her back. It was done, he had mastered death and soon he would find a way to create a new body for Sirius and his parents, so he could bring them back, too.

Then Hermione turned her head and saw him and her cheeks that had turned red before, became white as her blood drew back. Then she screamed. Harry tried to calm her down and said, "Hermione, it's me, Harry. I brought you back." But she only jumped up and ran for the door, yelling, "Leave me, you demon!".

But Hermione were mistaken in two things. First Harry wasn't a demon, but a devil and second that she could escape though the door. Harry had locked up.

Harry approached Hermione slowly, wondering what had happened to her. Maybe it was a bit confusing to come back. "Hermione, calm down. It's just me and you", he tried to sooth her, but she only screamed louder.

With that Harry's patience was spend, before he could stop himself he raised a claw and said "Mors". After that everything went dark.

* * *

**Confused? Don't worry, everything (okay, probably not everything, but most of it) will be explained in the coming chapters.**

** Thank a lot for your attention and good bye until the next part comes in two weeks or so, Daly **


	12. Chapter 12: Undead Unleashed

**Chapter 12: Undead Unleashed**

Ron turned around in his bed for the thousands times. He couldn't find sleep for his thoughts swirled around Harry and Hermione. It was midnight, at least and he made a decision, a decision he had made long ago without realising it.

Hermione turned around in her bed for the thousands times. She couldn't find sleep for her thoughts swirled around Harry and Ron. It was midnight, at least and she made a decision, a decision she had made long ago without realising it.

Dumbledore turned around and checked the clock. It was quarter past twelve. "Too late. Severus is too late. Strange." To think aloud became a unwanted habit for the old headmaster, but it helped him to organize his thoughts.

Snape never missed or came too late to an appointed meeting without sending word, especially in the last few weeks and not after the accident last week, which Snape had barely survived. The thoughts about his spies led him to Harry.

"I should have spoken to him more than once", the aged wizard said and stroked the book in front of him with a hand. The pale black letters on the cover said 'Book of Truth'. This book passed from Dumbledore to Dumbledore since centuries. "And now there is no one left, except me and Aberfort", he sighed.

He had the idea to give the book to Harry, but had dismissed this plan after the first chat after Harry's return. Meanwhile he was convinced Harry would be the wrong choice, anyway. Harry was to unpredictable for the knowledge the book offered.

Fawkes flew from his perch and rested himself on Dumbledore's shoulder. "What do you want, my old friend?", he asked while patting the head of the phoenix, "To whom I should pass this burden?" Before Fawkes had the opportunity to answer Snape entered with billowing robe.

"Albus, we have problems. Huge problems!"

* * *

"The Book of Truth?", Uther inquired, "in the hand of a wizard?" "Yes", answered Amelia. "But… ", Uther didn't dare to speak further, the possibility was to scaring to pronounce it loud. He decided to return to safer ground. "He told you that we were not so well concealed as we think?", he asked the Executor. 

He received a short nod as answer. He knew the whole affair was very discomforting for her. The book shouldn't be in the hand of the headmaster of Hogwarts, at best I would be in the hand of no one.

But to be honest the principal didn't know why it shouldn't be in someone's hands. It was a Legend that passed from council to council. Find and destroy every copy of the book that cross your way and never dare to look inside. That was the ancient order, a dogma.

"Do you think he could find us?", Uther tried to get more than a nod. "Maybe, he is powerful, but time favours us", Amelia told him. Uther gave up and changed the subject, "What about the assassins? New Paradigm? Nightstalker?" "Hard to tell, but in my opinion it was the New Paradigm. The vampires wouldn't use arrows", she said.

Just as she finished Garret entered the room. "Garret, this is an _private_ meeting", the woman reprimanded her colleague, but Uther signalled him to speak. "News from our spies and diviners. Voldemort did something, details unknown for our divination spells are blocked and our spies only reported something was about to happen when the contact broke off."

"What –", Uther began but was cut short by Garret. "In addition Vy'Sha'Nar prepares for war", Garret reported and the other Executors jumped up. "The vampire-city! The _whole_ city?", Uther gasped. "Apparently, but till now nobody knows against whom. However I suggest we should fire any diviner who tells us now that war is upon us."

"We should prepare Harry's resurrection. Now!", Amelia demanded. "But even Harry can't fight a whole army of vampires!", Uther interjected. Amelia and Garret cast gazes on him that said 'Would you bet on it?'.

While they left Uther's chamber, Garret told Amelia, "Don't worry about Harry. Nathaniel, Cris and some others began already." When they arrived in the ceremonial chamber, where Harry's body lied on a bier in the middle, everyone sat there with hanging heads and shoulders.

"What's the matter?", a confused Principal asked Nathaniel, the next person to him. The Paladin rose his head and looked into his eyes. Uther could see despair and regret as he answered, "We can't find him, his soul is lost."

"Impossible!", Uther shouted out loud. "Uther Numinor!", growled Bor just as he entered the room, "Where did you leave your discipline?" After that Bor looked around and found only sad faces. "Without intending to ruin the good mood I have to report that the training mission went wrong. We… I lost three adepts", Bor confessed, covering his shame with sarcasm.

Uther had another 'Impossible' on his lips, because Bor had never lost an adept, but a burst of flame sealed his lips. Out of the flames a red bird emitted and circled around before perching himself on Amelia's shoulders.

"This is Dumbledore's phoenix and it has a message", a surprised Amelia announced and removed the parchment. Immediately thereafter Fawkes vanished again. "I think this explains what the wizard meant with 'you're not so well concealed than you think'", Uther speculated while Amelia enrolled the message.

She read it and her pale face became whiter and whiter with every line until no colour was left. "We have problems. Huge problems", she whispered after she had finished.

* * *

"I don't think we can stop him this time", Snape declared in front of the gathered Order of the Phoenix. "He will need time to assemble his army", Bill Weasley objected carefully. "He would, but the Vampires will speed up the process a hundred times", Snape explained in a voice that implied how stupid he found the assumption. 

"Why can't you tell us where the HQ is? Then we could launch an attack before he becomes too strong", Charlie asked, optimistic. Snape ignored the question and Dumbledore answered instead, "Voldemort put his refuge under the Fidelius-Charm and any question you ask about its location won't be answered and as sadly as it is Voldemort didn't choose Snape as secret-keeper."

"And to attack the Dark Lord in his hole is the quickest way to cross the Jordan" Mad-Eye Moody added. "What can we do then?", Molly Weasley inquired, not hiding her fear. "Prepare and gather as much allies as we can at Hogwarts", Dumbledore stated, sounding as if he would announced a ball at the Great Hall.

"What allies do we have? The dumb cowards of the ministry? Other countries? The Giants?", Snape sneered, harvesting accusing looks from all present except Dumbledore, who just smiled. "Severus, Severus. I'm very disappointed", the headmaster shook his head.

Within an eye blink the old wizard had his wand in his hand and cast 'Finite Incantatum' on Snape. The spy stumbled and nearly fell down, but Dumbledore's wand described an elegant arch and Dumbledore uttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and Snape stood on his feet again.

When Snape had gathered his wits, the rest of the order had recovered too. "My apologies and profoundest gratitude for ending this farce", Snape said and bowed to Dumbledore. "What! An imperious curse?", Moody growled, "and you didn't know, Albus?". The old auror eyed the headmaster suspiciously.

"Of course I knew that Severus was under the imperious curse, Alastor", Dumbledore rebuked his old fellow friendly, "but I was eager to know what the vampires and Voldemort wanted us to know. Severus, please tell us what happened really."

"The Dark Lord called us for an meeting like usual. When everyone was there he held a long speech about failures, patience, power and more power and finished with talking something about that he had found a new source of power and we all had to make a sacrifice. I assume he didn't talked to us.

Suddenly vampires came from everywhere, one for each Deatheater save me-", Snape's report was interrupted by Arthur Weasley, "Why did they spare you?" As answer Snape grinned and suddenly his upper canine teeth tripled in length.

"Severus is not a created vampire and only inherits some vampiric traits, like his affinity to dungeons and black clothes", Dumbledore explained and with it lifted the tension in the room. Several hands released their respective wands.

"Please, Severus, continue", Albus asked the more or less vampire. "Some where killed, but not all. Suddenly I faced two violet eyes and something crushed my will with ease. I assume it was the chief of the vampires, he has to be ancient. After I was in control, Voldemort attempted to create an undead and I'm sorry to say that he succeeded."

"What do you mean by undead?", Shacklebolt wanted to know. "You take a dead person, animate the body but not the soul. You get a mindless creature that obeys simple orders. This is the theory, but it is merely a myth among dark wizards because no one wielded enough power and knowledge to create one", Snape told the wizards.

"Until now", Dumbledore remarked. "Until now", Snape repeated. "Why didn't he it earlier?", Someone inquired. "To be honest I don't know, he must have found something. Maybe the vampires gave it to him", Snape answered and everyone heard that he was guessing.

"It's not the nature of the vampires to share power and definitely not with a wizard", Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure if the Dark Lord isn't more than a wizard, anymore", Snape replied so quietly that it was hard to understand and Dumbledore frowned.

"The myth of summoning undead is connected to the legend of the necromancers, wizards who seal a pact with the devil", Snape said with serious voice, still some laughed. Snape was about to say something but Dumbledore was faster, "The Devil exists just like God does and the Creator too."

The laugher died away and silence spread. Unexpectedly a shimmering door opened behind Dumbldore in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and a person in a long white robe entered the room. In an instant all wands except Dumbledore's, aimed at the woman with long white hair. Dumbledore stood up and turned around deliberately.

"Miss Starfall, what a pleasant surprise. I assume you had no problem to find this place", Dumbledore welcomed the Templar and bowed slightly. Amelia stepped aside while the wizards lowered their wands. A man followed her through the door. He was some six feet tall and had a handsome face with hazelnut brown eyes and matching hair where some grey strands could be found.

"Professor Dumbledore, your messenger found us and we made a decision. May I introduce Uther Numinor, Principal of the Templars", Amelia proclaimed. Uther approached Dumbledore and held out a hand, "I'm honored that you inaugurated us, but we have some things to sort out."

A second man appeared near Amelia and not only Mad-Eye noticed that his right hand lay on the handle of a double-blade sword. The bulky man was as tall as the Principal but his face bore a few scars and his short black hair was dotted with silver spots. Piercing blue eyes examined the wizards before releasing the sword.

"Albus Dumbledore meet Bor van Haag, Executor and since Harry's initiation our second-best swordsman", Amelia announced dutifully. Cris and Garret followed and completed the council, but at their arrival the room temperature dropped by several degrees for they carried Harry between them.

Before the wizards recovered from the shock Uther explained the situation, "We're sorry but we have, for whatever reason, no possibility to bring him back." Dumbledore accepted the news with a nod and turned around.

"I present the council of the Templars, our future ally. There was an incident at Hogwarts which I didn't mentioned yet. At the 1st of September Harry returned to Hogwarts in secret. According to Snape's reports Harry killed half of Voldemort's Deatheaters including Bellatrix Lestrange in the last few days", Dumbledore stopped for a moment to let his words sink in.

"Yesterday in the first hours of the day he was ambushed and assassinated in Hogwarts. The Templars promised they would be able to resurrect him, but unfortunately there were some unexpected problems", Dumbledore continued without accusing the Templars.

"Sounds like necromancy to me", Mad-Eye Moody spat, fixing Amelia. Amelia glared back at him and answered in a cold tone, "Of course we could bring him back as undead, but I think you prefer Harry whole and alive."

Moody's eyes narrowed to slits while he addressed Snape, "You're sure that you saw no persons in white robes while the Dark Lord summoned his undeads?" "Stop it, Alastor", Dumbledore commanded and addressed the Templars afterwards, "Excuse him, he is very carefully."

Uther smiled in understanding and cast a side-glance at Bor. "We should speak about our strength and tactic", Amelia suggested with the warmest voice she could muster. "Indeed, at first we should figure out against what we are about to fight", Dumbledore took up the idea, after he had conjured five additional chairs and beckoned Cris and Garret to lay Harry on the floor.

Snape began, "The Dark Lord has the giants, wherever they're and an unknown number of undead creatures, but any graveyard is an supply depot to him. In addition the vampires and I don't know how much." "Thousands. The whole city of Vy'Sha'Nar prepares for war", Bor contributed with no signs of desperation and the wizards gasped.

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling and his features hardened. "Thousands? How can we hope to stand against such an army?", Dumbledore whispered, aged by ten years in the last moments, "Even together we can't muster more than a hundred fighters." "Nonsense!", Uther exclaimed and beat one hand on the table, "The Templars bring in two thousands warrior, specialized in fighting undead."

Hope stirred among the wizards and all person present saw for their first time a flat-footed Dumbledore, who stammered, "But… but Harry told me that… that you were as many as we." Uther grinned and said, "You didn't tell Harry about the Order of the Phoenix in his first year at Hogwarts, did you?"

"When we just talk about Harry, is he dead or alive?", a concerned Molly asked. Just the talk about resurrection kept her at bay. "Neither the one nor the other. We can't explain it, but his body appears to be in stasis and his soul isn't here nor in the hereafter", Garret explained with a hint of desperation.

"When it's not here nor there, where else a soul can be?", Hestia Jones wanted to know, but the Templar shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe I can provide a solution for your problem", an unknown voice said in the background and found two dozen wands and some other weapons directed on itself an instant later.

To his great frustration Mad-Eye registered that the Templar called Bor drew his weapon almost a half second faster than himself.

* * *

**Are you content with this chapter? Please comment on it, thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13: A Glorius Day

**AN: **Hi folks, new year, new chap! I have to confess that I didn't write a single word since I'm back from my summer vacation. Partly I blame the low income of reviews and the realization of my faultiness concerning the English language, but mostly it's my laziness and the increasing interest in my German stories. Now I'm out of complete chapters and therefore the next post could take some time, sorry

I hope a few reviews will boost my readiness to speed up the writing. ;-)

See ya, Daly

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Glorious Day**

Something tingled his nose and Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't remember how he get there, but he was in a well lit, open, friendly and comfortable furnished room.

Something moved besides him and he found the source of the tingle. A huge amount of bushy brown hair. "Good morning, Hermione", Harry said as if it was the most normal thing to say when you awake in an unknown surrounding with your secret love besides you in one bed.

Hermione yawned and faced him. "Good morning, darling", she said sleepily. "What time is it?", she asked after a while. "I don't know", Harry replied truthfully. Hermione yawned again before she turned and fetched a clock from her nightstand. "Oh, you have to get ready", Hermione sighed.

"Ready for what?" "Harry, the meeting!" "Ah, right. The meeting." Harry stood up and walked in boxer-shorts to a cupboard that could contain clothes although he had no clue what was going on. Hermione cloaked herself in the sheet and vanished through a door, apparently the bathroom.

Harry opened the locker and grabbed the robe on the top. He put it on and walked to one of the many windows. He was in Hogwarts, he noticed immediately, somewhere high above the ground. Hermione reappeared in a dressing gown and with a hair brush in her right hand.

As she saw him she frowned. "Harry! Do you want to face the minister in your shabbiest robe? Your fine robe is over there", she pointed towards a chair where a robe was placed. Harry had no idea what minister but he could see that the prepared robe was made of the finest material and found no sense in arguing.

He dismissed his 'shabby' robe and put on the other. When he turned around he found a table with breakfast on it. Hermione was already seated and deepened in the Daily Prophet. Harry took the seat opposite of her and noticed a second Daily Prophet.

On the cover he saw himself in shredded robe and with many cuts in the face. Behind him was a city where some pillars of smoke rose into the sky. The article was titled 'Head-Auror Potter won another battle' and the subtitle read 'Seven Deatheaters killed or caught at London. Head-Auror Potter promised quick end of war'.

Harry's mouth went dry. That was a surprise, to express it mild. "Harry? Are you okay? You look so pale", Hermione asked concerned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit confused. Maybe a curse hit me yesterday", Harry shot in the dark. Hermione gave him a doubtful look but said nothing. Harry decided to ignore the Daily Prophet and started to eat.

After a half hour someone knocked at the door. "Oh, Ron is punctual. It was a good decision to make him to your deputy. He has matured so much. Good luck, darling", Hermione said and gave him a air-kiss. Harry tried to hide his confusion, jumped up and left without a word.

In front of the door Ron waited for him and Harry had to admit that Hermione was right. Ron had matured, somehow. "Good morning, lad", Ron welcomed him and after Harry had closed the door Ron rested his right hand on his right shoulder and dragged him forward.

Harry was happy that Ron seemed to know where they had to go, but got problems when Ron started to talk about yesterday, "Did you see how I blasted away the one that appeared in your back?" "Hm, no, he was in my back, remember?", Harry tried to buy some time. Ron grinned, "Right you are, man. Will you show me the trick which you used to stun the Deatheater who had apparated already?" "Sure", Harry assured and evaded Ron's gaze.

They passed a mirror and Harry could see fine pink lines where his face had been cut. He also detected that he had matured too, somehow. It was disturbing, there was this feeling that he had missed something. The time didn't fit. Before he could see more Ron had dragged him past the mirror and they entered the corridor leading to the staff-room and Dumbledore's office.

Ron ignored the Gargoyle and headed to the staff-room. When he opened the door Harry heard the loud hum of whispered conversations, which died away as he entered. The huge room was dominated by a large round table. Around this table sat around fifty persons who looked expectantly at him.

Because of their clothing Harry considered most of them as wizards, but some looked like muggle politicians. Ron dragged him to the table and forced him gently but vigorously into a seat. Harry noticed small signs in front of the persons which read 'Muggle minister of USA' or 'Minister of South-Africa' or 'Expert of Muggle-Warfare'.

While he studied the different positions someone took the seat on his right side and Harry sensed a sudden feeling of alertness. As he turned right he saw Albus Dumbledore. He saw the man he knew with slight changes. The eyes were brighter, the posture straighter and he appealed younger, fresher.

"My friends of the Alliance!", Harry flinched unintentionally as Dumbledore said the last word, feeling as if he was the wirepuller. "We paid a high prize but the sacrifices had to be made to stop the evil that we faced. We saw great heroic deeds and brilliant manoeuvres", again Harry felt addressed by Dumbledore's words.

"And now the time has come to end this war. We'll show Voldemort and everyone else who is of his kind that the world won't stand alone such a threat, but united and strong." Murmurs of approval answered Dumbledore's little speech.

When the murmur stopped Dumbledore conjured a three-dimensional scheme of some landscape. "We will operate like Mister Potter suggested." At this point Harry knew automatically that the sign in front of Dumbledore read 'Minister of Great Britain'.

"At first a strike team will construct an anti-apparation ward around Voldemort's head quarter guarded by a squad of aurors. This is most important part of the operation, therefore Mister Potter will lead the auror-squad." A red shield appeared on the plan.

"As soon as the ward is stable a wing of F-18's and Euro-Fighters will set off a firework. We can't hope to deal much damage, but it will cause confusion." A couple of jets emerged in the system and dropped bombs that turned into illusionary fires as they hit the ground.

"When this is done our elite squads enter the lair while the rest of our troops secure the area." The described manoeuvre appeared on the map. "Of course Voldemort will have anticipated an attack, but we can succeed if we are quick enough", Dumbledore finished his presentation.

"When will we start?", someone asked and a wry smile appeared in Dumbledore's face. "Good that you ask, Mister Weasley", Dumbledore addressed the speaker. Harry found Percy Weasley behind the sign 'Muggle-Wizard Ambassador' on his right side. Before he could make closer observations some shrieks interrupted the pensive silence that had determined the atmosphere in the room.

His hand flew to his wand automatically as he registered six persons who weren't there a second before. Two threatened Percy and two other pairs held two further men in check. Ron held him back by resting his hand on Harry's wand and gave him a look that asked 'What's up with you today?'.

Meanwhile Dumbledore continued, "Order! Mister Weasley, Mister Cheng, Misses Felgenhauer, you're accused in the matter of espionage and sabotage. Take them out!" It took two minutes till the silence had returned and the spies were took away. This break Ron used to ask Harry out.

"Something wrong? It was your plan. Why are you that surprised?", he inquired, looking Harry straight in the eyes. Harry had no explanation, but he saw the suspicion in Ron's eyes and noticed that Ron's wand aimed at him under the table. "I'm nervous. Hermione, you know", Harry knew that Hermione excused nearly everything, also this time.

Ron nodded and looked away and still Harry heard him cast a spell under his breath. The result appeared to be satisfying, because the wand vanished. "What was this all about and when do we strike now?", one of the minister asked. "To attack now will be suicide! The Dark Lord knows what we want to do for sure by now", an expert replied and the talk threatened to go haywire.

"Gentlemen!", Dumbledore made himself heard, "We just eliminated the last spies among our ranks and I hope that Voldemort listened to our plans." Before someone could break the restored peace, Dumbledore banished the scheme and a face appeared instead.

"Unit Lemon Drops reports, Anti-Apparation-Ward installed. No attacks, everything quite", the man said in a way that showed his military education. "Good, Modin! Hold your ground, reinforcement is underway", Dumbledore commanded the auror.

"Gentlemen, meet Mister Janus Modin, the leader of our elite auror-squad", the minister of UK introduced the hologram who nodded briefly. "As I elucidated our plan, Mister Modin's troop executed the first stage and –", Dumbledore was interrupted by Modin.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb your lecture, but the scouts report enemy contact." Harry didn't know what happened next in the former staff-room for Ron grabbed him and they next thing Harry saw was Modin's real face. "Good to see you, sir", the leader welcomed him and the next thing Harry noticed was the swishing of the robes from a second auror commando that apparated in.

"I thought –", Harry started, but Ron cut him short, "One-way wards. All ways in and no out. Come one." The auror spread out to a loose formation with Harry as centre. The sky was clear, the wind cold and the nature lifeless. That were the observations Harry did before the group reached the top of a hill.

On the other side a skirmish was at hand. Three persons covered behind obstacles whereas twenty men in white masks and black robes pressed forward while hurling curses and jinxes at the scouts. As soon as they were in reach the arriving auror launched their spells and the first wave blasted away three Deatheaters .

The Deatheaters started to retreat and took their toll at the same time. Harry saw how two auror fell, but that didn't slow down their advance. They outnumbered the Deatheaters at least four times and soon the scouts left their hiding places and joined the attack.

As a killing curse hit an auror in front of him Harry changed his tactic. Until this point he had launched some stunning-hexes and had mainly concentrated on defensive magic. Now he took up the wand of the fallen wizard and started to threw blasting-curses into the enemy ranks in a rapid fashion. He didn't know where he had learned this spells but that didn't matter in this moment.

When the Deatheaters arrived at their destination, an old house in the dale, their number tended to zero. Harry cursed as he saw how the last Deatheater jumped into the house, nevertheless his wrath was soothed soon. "Stop", Ron called and Harry waited reluctantly. He was in fighting mood.

A second later he was glad that he didn't follow his pray. Ten things whistled over his head with incredible speed, leaving ten white vapor trails. The house was blasted apart from the explosion of the rockets. Some auror twitched as they were hit by flying pieces.

Harry wanted to go on when Ron called, "Environment-shields now!" Harry had no idea what an environment-shield could be, but a few moments later he could guess what its function was. At first he heard a trilling sound and looked up. He noticed ten little points and remembered the three-dimensional scheme he had seen earlier. Then he found the source of the trilling. Five tiny dots grew constantly as he watched them fall. The bombs vanished into the ground and a moment later the earth was hurled into the sky.

A deafening sound boomed through the area but no auror blinked with an eye. Harry heard neither the sound nor he noticed the missing reaction of his comrades. Only a barely audible 'Bumm' reached his mind and his subconscious registered an odd thing, but his concentration was focused on the spectacle in front of him.

Following the first bombs another pack vanished into the now existing crater. No explosion was visible, but dull splashes of earth came out of the hole together with a mighty gust of air mingled with smoke. Ron appeared on Harry's side. "Nice thinks, this rockets, bunker-busters and vacuum bombs", Ron announced as he studied the hole in the ground.

Harry watched as the auror took position along the edge and addressed Ron, "How much did we lose?" "Some. Six, maybe ten. We'll count after this is done", Ron replied with sad but determined voice. Harry felt that he was right and became aware that the attention was fixed on him.

After a bare minute Ron took over, "You all got the plans of this lair. Snape gave his life to achieve it and now we'll put it to good use. Our primary target is to eliminate all Deatheaters and get Harry to Voldemort, but above all to stay alive. No heroic deeds! Stay in your formation! Be aware of traps! And remember there is no way out except by foot. Good luck!"

Harry was impressed by Ron's behaviour and manner and his heart burned when he thought that the final confrontation was at hand. Impulsively he lifted his hand and shouted, "let's go". Every auror jumped and floated to the ground. Harry fell to the ground, unstopped.

To is own amazement the impact didn't hurt. In fact he didn't even have the feeling that he had fall eight metres rather it felt like a normal step. The thought of the approaching battle filled his mind and something else filled his whole being. A part of him that was hidden; a mighty part.

Harry surrendered to the new sensation for it felt good and not even good; it was _goodness_ itself. He sensed the change in his appearance and out of sudden his brain was overflowed with knowledge. Harry had to close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again his vision was different, better.

His eyes seemed keener and he was aware of more details than before. In addition he needed no more light to see or so he thought. And his angle of view was different (due to his height of 9 feet). By the way he noticed that he was naked for his clothes weren't made to fit a nine feet tall, 500 pounds heavy person.

Before he could examine all of his new qualities, Ron and the rest of the auror arrived in a loose circle around him. Silence came with them. "Eh, Harry?", Ron said obviously awed by Harry's appearance. "Yes", Harry answered in a bombastic voice that let all auror twitch. Ron stood in front of Harry now and had to crane his neck to look Harry in the face, "Why do you have wings? And a sword? And a bow? And eyes like green fires? And how did you grew so much in the last thirty seconds?"

Harry considered his answer a few seconds and replied finally. "Why not?" Ron was dumfounded and looked down, inevitably observing Harry's nudity. His gaze stopped at the crotch and his head glowed red. Harry could see how the sweat escaped the pores. "Harry, where did you leave your little friend?", Ron whispered with toneless voice.

Harry looked down and saw that something was missing. _There had to be a hook_, he sighed mentally. Harry left Ron's remark uncommented, so Ron continued, "Hermione will not be amused when you return." Ron tore his eyes away from the blank spot and locked eyes with Harry.

As he met Harry's gaze he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as if Harry would press him down with his eyes. Ron got the impression that he would shrink (or did Harry grow some additional feet?) and when Harry turned around Ron thought that he had barely escaped to be crushed into the floor.

Harry left Ron alone and looked around. Three tunnels led into the system and at two he detected traps. He didn't see them, he just knew that their were there. "You stay here and save this position!", Harry commanded and no one objected. Then Harry conjured some diamante powder and placed one symbol in front of each trap.

Without an other word he left through the third entrance and left astonished auror behind. After two corners he detected two person in the long corridor that unfolded before him. Again he didn't see them, but barely twenty meters away two beings (Harry _knew_ it were Deatheater) concealed themselves in natural cracks, one on each side.

Their robes blend perfectly with the mossy and damp stone around them and only the soft violet shimmer of a shoulder and a foot betrayed their position. Harry doubted that he had seen them five minutes ago. He considered his options for a second and decided in favor of the bow. He drew the wood and saw that it had no bowstring; and he had no arrows.

He aimed at the left Deatheater and touched the air there where a arrow would be. The bowstring was still missing or was invisible, but a black arrow with black feathers appeared out of nowhere. His knowledge told him that this was no standard arrow and that the mere contact would kill the target.

His victim was concealed to 98 percent and that were two percent too less. Harry stretched the invisible bowstring under a soft but audible creak of the wood and loosed the arrow. Before it hit he fired a second one at the Deatheater on the right side. He needed one second to nock in a new arrow and pull back the bowstring and that was the interval in which the men died.

Harry hadn't slowed down his pace to shot and didn't stop to check if they were the dead. He only was aware of the arrow that pinned the foot of the one Deatheater to the floor, to the _stone_ floor. On his way he passed an open door. A few beds and a table, _a restroom for the guards_, Harry guessed.

When the corridor turned to the right Harry found the second arrow. It stuck in the wall of massive stone. Harry stopped and looked back. The corpuses of the Deatheaters laid thirty meters away and Harry noticed that the shimmer was gone. For one moment he questioned his actions but the thought of killing evil beings didn't unsettle him, anymore.

He was justice and their were chaos. He was the Caretaker who altered the chaos to order by eliminating the origin of it. His consciousness was soothed and so he went on. He followed the way for endless moments. Time went by slower in the stale air and narrow tunnels. But he had all time of the world and a inexhaustible amount of patience.

When he encountered a second door it was closed. Still he detect a living being behind it by the means of a violet shimmer. The shimmer was in contact with the door, Harry _knew_ it. Slowly and inaudible he unsheathed his sword. It was almost as long as he was tall and the tip was barely visible, even to him. The blade was engraved with words of strength, runes of protection and symbols of power. The handle had the shape of an angel like him, wings spread as if it want to fly away. Harry didn't know how much a sword of this size weighed, but this one was definitely lighter than it should be.

In the time Harry had admired his weapon the violet shimmer hadn't moved. Harry rose his sword without considering the ceiling two feet above him, but the blade cut through stone as simply as through wood and bone afterwards.

Harry continued his walk, leaving two half Deatheaters behind, the steel sheathed again. Soon after this encounter the natural walls were replaced by hewed stones with torches in regular distances. Doors separated from the corridor and Harry checked some rooms.

He found laboratories, smithies and training-rooms, one deserted like the other. In the corridor he detected a lots of traps and avoided them with ease. One moment he thought of what would have happened when the auror had stormed this area or he hadn't been gifted with his new abilities. No, he didn't want to think about that possibilities.

Suddenly he stood in a natural cavern and face to face with Voldemort. _Bow or sword? Sword or bow? Sword, _just as he made his choice he realized his mistake. He didn't face Voldemort but a life-sized statue with rubies as eyes. He took a closer look. No, this weren't just rubies, a small magic aura radiated from them.

"Hello Tom, wash you a last time, you don't want to die dirty, do you?", Harry spoke to the magical spies before dispelling the magic. The rubies split into thousands pieces and were carried away as Harry turned with his big wings. Laughter came out of an tunnel, a humourless laughter which could only belong to one person.

Harry looked around and found one other entrance to the vault. He deliberated for a few second if he should seal this entrance or not. He decided not to do it for nothing could come along to endanger him. In this place only one thing could be a danger to him.

He followed the laughter and soon he heard a sharp _click_. A few steps ahead he found the source of the sound. A door very similar to the door in Hogwarts that had sealed the Chamber of Secrets. The snake glared at him with their emerald eyes and Harry considered his options.

_Sword, magic, sword, magic? _In the end he tried a more diplomatic method. "Open", he commanded in his deep voice and the snakes uncoiled. Behind the door he found hewed stones again and something that looked like an antechamber. Even a welcome-committee awaited him.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and a dozen other Deatheater pointed their wands at him. Voldemort's last contingent. No white mask concealed their faces and Harry saw the fanaticism, the fear and the awe in their eyes. Unexpectedly Lestrange addressed him, "Whatever you are, your way ends here!"

Harry deliberated if he should snuff out her now or speak with her and blast her away afterwards. He decided for the later. He consulted his new database and found an interesting ability. He focused his mind on the form that was known as Harry Potter and felt how his body reorganized his structure.

Out of sudden he was on eyelevel with his opponents and heard the Deatheater take a sharp breath. "Potter", hissed Bellatrix, "What the hell should your get-up accomplish?" "Maybe Potter found his human-self too ordinary and whined so long until Dumbledore gave him a new shape", Malfoy sneered and elicited some fits of laughter, that only stressed the tension in the room.

Lucius' face formed a grimace and his eyes sparkled with malice, when he said, "Maybe he hoped to attract the attention of better women than the mudblood Granger." The sound of the last words weren't died away as Malfoy fell backwards with an arrow-sized hole in his chest and before the other Deatheater registered the drew bow, Harry thought of an spell and activated it at the same time.

Bellatrix Lestrange's lips formed a 'No' when a second arrow left Harry's bow and drilled a hole into the wall, passing her head on the way. Harry, once again in his celestial form, watched her body fall to the ground with the others and shook his head in regret. Impulsively, he wished a Balor or a Pit Fiend would appear or any other enemy that was not dead after six seconds like this group.

In anticipation of an enemy who lived longer than a few seconds he approached the door opposite the entrance, carefully avoiding contact with the corpuses. He noticed that Voldemort had a good taste for decoration, a bit too dark but stylish. His mood lit up for he hadn't used firestorms or lightning blasts to dispatch the Deatheater. A simple nullification of their life-energy wasn't that spectacular but it was a clean business.

Before he could open the door, it swung inwards and revealed the throne room. Harry saw Voldemort at the far end of the room. On what the dark Lord rested even he could not determine. He was disappointed as all kinds of attack stayed out. He knew Voldemort prepared a trap for him but he lost the moment of surprise.

With the certainty that the trap would come soon enough he started his approach, at first slowly than getting faster and faster. He ran over a footbridge, four meters broad with dark water on the left and right. Huge snake-shaped pillars vanished in the darkness of water and ceiling, a darkness even Harry's eyes couldn't penetrate.

His strides reverberate on the moist stones as Harry advanced Voldemort. It was a long way and Harry estimated his arrows would only bridge a third of it. When he had crossed the half of the way Harry shouted, "Tom, your death is coming!" Laughter echoed from the walls and small waves appeared on the glassy water. "Tom died a long time ago, fool! Lord Voldemort will never die", the dark Lord responded.

"Never can be a damned short time, Tom", Harry replied, still running. "Never use this name again!", Voldemort raged, raising from his place. Harry noticed that it was a three-parted podium. Curiously was the first stage two meter high, the second maybe the half of it and the last stood a half meter over the prior. In addition the pedestal was bare all decoration, only a scale-like pattern and an oily gloss covered it.

_Maybe it's just the illumination_, Harry thought. On the edges of the walkway torches were mounted and covered the floor and water with flickering light and deceptive reflections. Voldemort's words just died away as Harry drew his bow, nock in an arrow and loosed it without slowing down.

Shortly before it reached the human-shape evil it was deflected to the ceiling by a protection ward. Harry had assumed that something like this would happen. _Now he will let the trap snap shut. _Voldemort laughed as the projectile hit his shield and rose into the air. "Potter, even when you learned some new tricks I'm still superior to you", he declared followed by more insane laughter.

"_Get him_", Voldemort told someone with an strange undertone. A moment later Harry could place the undertone. Voldemort had used Prassltongue. Suddenly everything fitted. The trap, the throne with the odd pattern and the someone Voldemort had addressed in Prassl was all the same. A hiss sound out of the unlighted part behind Voldemort and the huge Basilisk uncoiled. Harry could see two yellow spots in the dark and raise his bow to eliminate the threat. Harry stopped.

Abruptly the water right and left from him parted and two more Basilisk appeared on the scene. Among the splashes and hisses Harry could hear Voldemort laugh. Harry looked right and loosed the arrow at the same time. His gaze met the Basilisk's and Harry's muscle cramped for a second then it was over and Harry pierced the Basilisk's eyes with his own.

He looked the creature in its mind and charmed it with ease, crushing its will with a thought. "_Attack_", he commanded and pointed at the beast on his left and the oversized snake lunged over him to deepen its teeth into the other being. The laughter died away and Harry found Voldemort hovering in the air over the corpus of the first Basilisk.

Harry walked towards Voldemort to avoid the struggling bodies of the monsters. A tail-tip swished over the water surface and a wave of glistening water blocked Harry's view. A green light flashed and hit Harry. Something dragged at his soul and nearly ripped it from his body.

His vision blurred and when it cleared he saw Voldemort's snake-like face ten meter away over him with a rapidly vanishing grin. Harry launched a white sphere, which left white sparks in its wake, out of his left hand in order to cancel Voldemort's protection magic.

Harry's bane hit and Voldemort fell like a rock, but it didn't prevent him from finishing his spell. A fireball speeded towards Harry and the time barely lasted to jump out of the way. Although he evaded a direct hit, the ball exploded on the ground behind him and a gust of fire caught his side.

The pain was durable and when Harry stood up the burns were healed. His eyes found Voldemort and luckily he had his bow in his right hand, still. He fired an arrow, but Voldemort vanished with a whoosh of his cloak. A violet glow in the upper periphery of his vision told Harry the position of his enemy.

Harry jumped backwards and used his wings for the first time to get high. A green light hit the spot were he had stood a moment ago while he threw a lightning at the origin of the killing-curse with his left hand. This time Voldemort's protections failed and he didn't disapparated in time. The flash burned a hole in the left shoulder and arched in the direction of the fighting reptiles, where it burned another hole into the body of the Basilisk under the control of the dark Lord.

The smell of burned ozone and flesh hung in the air. Harry could see the pain etched in Tom's face and how he aimed the wand at him. "Crucio", yelled the wounded foe and Harry's muscle cramped again, this time much longer. As the pain died away he heard a "Crucio" again. This time nothing happened.

Harry straightened his body and shot three arrows in quick succession at Voldemort. The first and second Voldemort dodged but the third perforated his leg. Voldemort wailed in agony whereas all other persons had died instantly, but Harry counted it as success. Unexpectedly Voldemort produced a flagon and poured down the contents.

Harry watched how the wholes in shoulder and leg mended and Voldemort dropped the empty bottle without doing something. He wouldn't admit it, but he hadn't foreseen that. He was pulled out if his immobility as a foot tooth pierced his calf. His Basilisk had killed the other, but shook of Harry's domination.

He didn't fell pain but was distracted from Voldemort and the creature dragged him to the ground. In the instant he realized his situation he dropped his bow and unsheathed his greatsword. He bent forward and plunged the iron into the head of the snake, nearly cutting off his own foot.

The blade killed the beast almost directly but that didn't free Harry. He crushed to the ground with the whole body at once but his bones remained undamaged and he felt no pain. He was able to pull his leg out of the creature's mouth for the tooth had broke off. He removed the fang and threw it away.

With his mere will he healed the leg and rose to take up the fight again. He whirled around as he heard Voldemort say, "Perfectus totalis", in his back. The curse hit him full but it had no effect. Harry smiled as his celestial mind told him about his immunity against petrification.

"Nice try, Tom, but in vain", Harry provoked his opponent, who stood a few meters away. Voldemort grimaced, "Your attempt to beat me in my own lair is in vain, Potter. Your whole body will be filled with poison soon and I just have to watch you croak. You feel it, don't you?", Voldemort taunted in anticipation of his victory.

"No, but watch this", Harry retorted and his hands ran through a series of complex gestures. In the end his ten fingers pointed at Voldemort and just as many fireballs erupted his tips. Voldemort was to surprised to act but a ward he had set up earlier blocked most of the damage.

He healed his burns with another potion, but this time Harry was ready. As the empty flask touched the floor, hundreds of tiny bolts pierced Voldemort's defence and wounded him badly. A third healing mixture undid most of the damage, still it cost time.

Harry recovered his sword and charged at his archenemy. The first blows Tom could evade then he tripped over a Basilisk's tail tip. Immediately Harry was over him and aimed for his head. In the last moment his wand turned into a black rapier and Voldemort diverted Harry's blade beneath his skull.

In Voldemort's left hand appeared a dagger and Harry released his sword while he stepped back to get out of range. When Voldemort tried to stand up, Harry brought down his hand in a commanding gesture and a torrent of silver light pressed him down again.

Harry hit his opponent with a magic annulling orb and called for his bow. The bow whirred towards him and Harry caught it with the right hand and pulled back the string with his left in a fluent motion. When he was about to loose his arrow, the dark Lord vanished with a bang.

"Avada –", Harry whirled around, finding Tom right behind him and fired in the instant he saw his target, "Kedavra", Tom finished before the arrow reached him. Spell and arrow collided in midair but neither the one nor the other was deflected. when the arrow left the green flash he glowed green itself and looked like a small killing curse as it penetrated Voldemort's lung.

Harry made no attempt to avoid the curse, instead he fired a further arrow. In contrast to the former contact the curse had no effect on him. In the time he fired another projectile he consulted his knowledge and learned that he had a natural protection against magic. Harry swore as the last arrow missed his aim by a few inches and Voldemort fell into the water.

Harry saw no sense in following his enemy and so he gathered his sword and cast some additional protection spells on himself. Thereafter he checked the spot where Voldemort had vanished. The surface was plain and impenetrable.

Harry's gaze fell on the corpus of the first Basilisk and a plan manifested spontaneously. Voldemort may knew what happened in the room but couldn't see into his mind, hopefully. He positioned himself in front of the dead creature with his side to the spot where Tom had gone.

He struck up a slow chanting and began to fuel the body with energy. After a minute a reddish light appeared in the eye sockets and another minute later the tail twitched back and forth. The animation was almost complete when Voldemort appeared in a fountain of sparkling water.

Harry saw a dark blade of energy speeding towards him and cancelled his spell. Shortly before the spell-blade reached him he jumped and felt how the curse missed him by inches. Instead of Harry, the Basilisk got the full load and was cut into halves from head to tail-tip.

Harry smiled inwardly. To animate a body was easy and took barely a minute, but to be aware of his surrounding and preparing another spell was another thing. Suddenly Voldemort was surrounded by a multi-colored sphere.

"What's this, Potter? Do you think I need more color in my life?", Voldemort asked sarcastically, but Harry had no problem to hear the haunted undertone. Harry couldn't hold back a grin while he aimed with his bow. "Come on, Tom! You wasted enough of my time and now, don't move", Harry stressed the last two words, pulling the string of his recovered bow back.

Voldemort apparated away but Harry had no problem to find him again for the sphere had moved with him. He adjusted his aim and spoke to his enemy, "Too sad that the ward only allows short-range-teleportation, isn't it? " Voldemort gnashed his teeth and dodged Harry's arrow only to come in contact with the sphere.

In the moment he touched a red and a yellow stripe, fire and electricity engulfed Voldemort's body. The Dark Lord laid on the ground, smoking and shaking, and the sphere moved over him again. Harry shot again and this time he hit the heart. Tom relaxed and a translucent shadow poured out of him.

As the shadow met the sphere a loud screech filled the hall and the ghost bounced back. Harry took his chance and banned the essence, which radiated a blinding violet light. The ghost of Voldemort fizzled out and Harry wished Voldemort should never return.

Then he lost consciousness and everything went dark.

* * *

How did you like it? Please comment, please! 

Thanks for yor your attention. With kind regards, your Daly


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

**AN:** The vital question that bothers me this very moment is how can I explain my absence for three months? Do I have any reasons or excuses? No, I think there is no excuse. I let you down and I'm really, really, really sorry. This is all I can say, but I hope that the title of the chapter also marks a new beginning in my attitude towards this story. Therefore...

Hello everyone, have fun and enjoy reading!

P.S: For your information, I recreated the plot line a dozen times in the last three months, for the last time today, and still don't know, how this will turn out.

* * *

**Chapter 14: New Beginnings**

"Maybe I can provide a solution for your problem."

The sentence echoed through the room and increased the existing tension to a critical degree. The speaker left the shadow that had concealed him and unfastened something that looked like a cloak made of some sort of fluid metal.

It was a man in his mid-thirties with short, tousled, brown hair. Sweat ran down his face and down to his muggle clothes. Before the man could utter a word, Moody turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, did you dispel the Fidelius-Charm without informing us?"

"No, my old friend and as for the Templars I informed them spontaneously", Dumbledore explained and suddenly he smiled, "And I have a supposition, who allowed our other guest to enter our private manor", he cast a meaningful look at Moody and then back to the intruder, "Am I right, Mister?"

"My apologies, Trent my name, William Trent. My respected Headmaster Dumbledore, should you assume that I stood behind a certain boy while he read a certain note in the company of a certain man, I fear you're right", declared the man with a charismatic voice, revealing that he was well versed in diplomatic matters.

The friendly brown eyes rested on Mad-Eye for a moment and his lips hinted a smirk but he composed himself quickly and continued informal, "I'm sure the name Harry Potter is common to everyone present and above it the reason why we're all here, right?"

"Do you hint to know his whereabouts?", Amelia asked friendly, whereas her eyes told 'when you know it, we will know it too before you leave this room, dead or alive'. "Yes and no", Trent answered politely, looking the Executor in the eyes, but ignoring the threatening glare. "Don't play games with us, boy!", an irritable Bor advised.

"I'm not here to play games, Executor Bor van Haag of the Templars", Trent replied friendly as ever. "You appeal well informed to me, William Trent. We'll sit down, put our weapons away and listen to you", Dumbledore retained the polite tone, but the emphasis was not to miss.

When everyone was provided with a chair and all weapons were sheathed, Dumbledore continued, "And now, Mister Trent, what does the MRC believes to know?" For a moment the friendly mask of politeness crumbled and surprise flitted over his face, before the muggle caught himself and the professional look reappeared.

Trent forced back a smile as he said, "I should have known that a magnificent project like this, couldn't be hidden from an interested wizard." Amelia, who didn't bother to hide her confusion, addressed Dumbledore and expressed, what all thought, "What, in the Lords name, are you two talking about?" Dumbledore shifted his spectacles and bend over, "The Magic-Research-Centre, or short MRC, is a well hidden project of several muggle governments, or at least they assumed it well hidden. My knowledge is superficial, to give them some credit, but I know that their headquarter is located on an island near the African east shore. I didn't manage to see what they do, but I bet they make progress."

"May I ask, how you learned about our actions?", inquired the muggle. "You may ask, but you'll have no answer", replied the aged wizard with a twinkle in his eyes. "Fine, you keep your secrets and we keep ours", stated a disappointed Trent, "but back to the topic. Harry Potter. We could provide intelligence in order to find him." "At the moment we know very well, where Harry is", contributed Mad-Eye and looked on the floor, where Harry's body rested.

Just in this moment the corpse was engulfed in blue light and vanished in the blink of an eye. Baffled silence claimed the room, until Shacklebold summarized their thoughts and exclaimed, "What the hell?" "My offer still stands", advised the muggle after a while and earned bitter looks. /This won't be necessary, said someone and again weapons were drawn. Osiris stepped into the light, his hoofs thudding lightly. "What is going on here? This is supposed to be a secret place!", growled Moody, as he lowered his wand along with the others.

/My apologies, but this day seems to be the day of revelation, heard everyone in his mind. "Then reveal to us, who you are and what do you want", suggested Dumbledore, who looked rather amused than surprised by the events. /Osiris my name, soul-bound to Harry Potter. I want to inform you that I know the current stay of the boy, you all long to find and I know too, that he is not to be disturbed by you. But don't worry, fate chose some of you to join me and my bonded, namely Nathaniel Johannisson, Hermione Granger and an elf called Dobby, stated the Thestral coolly.

"Nathaniel?", asked Uther uncertain. "Granger?", spat Snape startled. "Dobby", Dumbledore mused and with or without his intention, summoned the house-elf. "Yes, Sir?", inquired the little creature upon his arrival and was oblivious to the looks everyone cast on it. "Be so kind, inform Miss Granger, that she is relieved of her duties as student and will join Harry on his mission", pleaded the headmaster and dismissed the elf after exchanging a reassuring look with Osiris.

"You trust him in this matter?", Amelia asked the aged Wizard with a nod in the direction of the Thestral. Dumbledore didn't reply at once, but than answered, "We don't have much of a choice. We have a war to fight and need every intelligence on this issue. If he is indeed bound to Harry, he should search for him." Amelia nodded and spoke quietly with Uther. After a short talk, the Executor tapped her temple and a white glow radiated for a moment.

"Nathaniel is on his way", informed the woman, when the light was gone, and the matter was dropped. Instead everyone concentrated on the task to create a battle plan. Quickly all but one were consumed in their work and differences were laid aside for the moment. Osiris observed the scene and smiled inwardly. When Nathaniel arrived through a white-gleaming magical door, the Thestral turned away and established a telepathic link with the newcomer to familiarize him with their obligation.

Nathaniel nodded, surveyed the situation and then they were on their way to Hogwarts without being noticed.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. Still the darkness around him remained. But that was secondary to him since he had his worst headache ever. He straightened up and grabbed his aching skull with his numb hands. He had had a hell of a nightmare and afterwards a dream too good to be true and thousands of unfamiliar images swirled through his mind. Slowly his thinking became clearer and he remembered the old man, no being was better, in its strange environment and his choice. 

A groan escaped his mouth and the wizard shook his head. _What had he done? Did he choose right? And why, by the trumpet-tongued angels, was it so dark?_, he thought, or had he spoke loud, for someone called for him. "Hello? Anyone there?", exclaimed the person, somewhere in the darkness and echoes reverberated from unseen walls. Harry searched franticly for his wand, then remembered that he had transformed it to his Templar weapon and while fumbling for the sword he recalled the events in the cave, where he had meet Nathaniel and his renegades.

Harry sighed. Picking up a stone he tried to conjure some light in order to face the interloper not blind. The Templar sighed again as nothing happened. _This appears to be one of these days you better stay in bed_, complained Harry silently and winced as the other shouted again, this time much nearer. Then he froze as the approaching individual yelled, "There you are" with hundreds of echoes. _How can it see me,_ wondered Harry anxious and stirred into the darkness. His apprehension increased as he heard steps closing in incredible fast, too fast pacing for just two legs.

The echoes made it impossible for Harry to locate the other person, thing, whatever and yelped in surprise as two hands seized his arms and pulled him up. "So, here you are", pronounced the other person, at least Harry hoped 'person' was adequate, friendly. "What?", asked the other as he felt Harry's roaming hands, which searched desperately for a hold for Harry's legs refused to carry out their duty. "Oh", made the other and steadied Harry again, "you can't see, right?" Harry just nodded, too confused to do anything else.

His support uttered some words in a strange language and suddenly the surrounding exploded in light. It radiated from things, Harry identified as mushrooms. Gigantic mushrooms. To smallest were his size, the largest he saw as large as trees. Harry stood in the middle of a mushroom forest. But that was not the oddest thing for the light was more than the ordinary white light of the sun or the orange one of torches, rather it glowed every colour Harry had ever seen. Harry forgot his confusion and his weakness. Without registering it he stepped away from his helper and turned around in amazement.

In every direction he found new wonders and facets, which astonished him. Eventually his gaze fell upon his companion, who watched him with a friendly smile. To Harry's relief he noticed two legs, two arms and one head, arranged in a reassuring human way of anatomy. Also Harry was almost certain that he was male. The fellow was rather small, about 5 feet tall with a youngish face and conspicuous black eyes. His head was shaved except for a topknot. "How? Why? … Who?", stuttered Harry wide-eyed, even unable to articulate this three words properly. It sounded like "Hw, wi, ou".

The smile of the stranger deepened and with a welcoming gesture, he invited Harry to follow him. "Come on, my friend, you need rest and nourishment and I know where you'll find both." Harry was not in the mood or condition to argue, so he followed.

* * *

I know, too short, too many unanswered questions, too many mistakes, but give me some time, would ya? I just wanted to post something, anything, to get me started again. 

Please comment on this chapter! This is VERY IMPORTANT, no, ESSENTIAL to me and the story.

Thank you and C U, with kind regards,

Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon


	15. Chapter 15: Life Ends

**Chapter 15: Life Ends**

Harry followed his companion over the stony and uneven underground on a way, which led constantly upwards, but was invisible to the ex-wizard's eyes. That annoyed the boy, who stumbled every few steps, but still he marvelled over every new thing he laid eye on. Not only the gargantuan mushrooms nourished his amazement, coming alive with light on the command of his guide, there were small animals, too. Some resembled spiders, weaving glistering nets between the fungi trunks, some were more like mice, scraping away from the light.

Every now and then the strange fellow turned his head to check on Harry with his unnatural black eyes. Finally Harry's curiosity overcame his amazement and he addressed the man, "Where are we heading?" "To our settlement, where the Eternal awaits you", Harry was informed. "A settlement, down here?", the wizard inquired doubtful. The person in front of him laughed.

"Your kind avoids dark places but my people adapted and dwelled here for thousands of years undisturbed", said Nighteye, a name Harry placed upon the other for the time being. "Nighteye?", asked the guide unexpectedly and Harry froze, "An appropriate name. Still I prefer Bahram, the name my parents gave me." "You are a Legilimens", Harry exclaimed and the echoes rang everywhere. The other one stopped too and turned around. "What is a Legilimens?", asked the man with obvious interest, while he retraced his steps and jumped down to Harry. "A wizard, who can read the thoughts of other people", Harry explained quickly.

"Ah! Yes, then you could call me a Legilimens I suppose. But what is a wizard?" Harry didn't answer for some time, flat-footed by this question. "A sorcerer…, a magician…, someone, who isn't a muggle…, a person, that can perform magic", stuttered Harry eventually, but Bahram shook his head. "What is magic?", the man wanted to know and Harry was completely lost. "But you… the light… magic", Harry murmured incoherently but still Bahram got the meaning.

"That you call magic? Interesting. We name it psi, the natural basis of all life. Altering it with our thoughts is a high prized gift among our people and considered the greatest of arts. Psions we call those gifted people", explained Nighteye. "You are a psion then?", Harry asked, curious himself by now. "Yes, a telepath to be more precisely. Tapping into other minds has ever been a second nature to me, a useful ability connected to great responsibility. I think that's why Jeslimenta chose me to search for the Lightning."

"What lightning?", Harry wanted to know and the psion laughed. "You are the Lightning", exclaimed Bahram, pointing at Harry's scar. Harry remained silent after that and Bahram turned again, still chuckling. Harry's hand came up and his finger trailed the flash-shaped wound, caused by the killing curse of Lord Voldemort. When he became aware of that his guide was on his way again, he hastened to stay close. Just as he reached the telepath, the man stopped and Harry saw a plateau with a settlement on it.

The even space had a length of some hundred and a depth of at least one hundred feet, illuminated by the light of the gigantic mushrooms. Between and in this tree like plants, Harry noticed dozens of houses and their dwellers. "Welcome to Val, my home", introduced Bahram and resumed his walk with Harry in tow. The boy followed him to the biggest house of the settlement, built of large stone boulders, intrigued by the anticipation of what to come.

The house of the Eternal was nestled to the towering mass of stone, which limited the village to one side, and Harry had crossed the half distance when everything changed.

Thousands of miles away a new life was born, a baby that would alter the face of the world forever and the immortal mind of the omnipotent being, that had watched over Harry's life lost interest in him. Death edged his scythe for the protective hand over the boy vanished and his evasive prey was fair game once more.

Unaware of the sudden adjustments to his fate Harry advanced to the house and did not bother about the soft vibrations under his feet until it was too late. Bahram twisted around and yelled a warning. Harry somersaulted forwards and escaped the first head-sized rock crashing down behind him. Splinters pierced his skin, but a second swish above him demanded his attention.

Harry stretched an arm towards the second projectile and tried to deflect it magically, but his magic failed him. The stone crushed the wizard's head like a hardboiled egg. Everything went dark until finally a white light appeared, tiny at first, but growing, and growing until Harry was enclosed in the bright whiteness. Familiar shadows emerged from the light and Harry smiled as he recognized the approaching people. He remembered the image he had seen in his first year in Hogwarts.

_"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

* * *

Sorry, guys, but this is the end. Of _this _story. I didn't intend to stop here when I started this chap and chose the headline, but, ironically, it fits. 

Why did I decide to close this story here and now? Well, there are many reasons. For one thing the story is outgrown, too complex, too patched up, too unstructured, due to the constant alteration of the plot on the fly, which, in the end, countered one another. I'm really, really sorry, but that does not make it less true.

Another reason is the realization, that my approach was wrong from the beginning. Thanks again, GaldalfTG, for presenting alternatives and your help in general.

Last but not least, there are my great difficulties with the English language.

Despite this demoralizing bottom line, I don't intend to bury the project "Writing a complete FF in a foreign language". I will resume the work on this project as soon as I have dealt with my German stories to my satisfaction. The new story will contain the main elements of this plot like the Templars and the Vampires, but hopefully in a more structured way and with more details. Another hope I cherish is to find a **_beta reader_**, who takes care of my insufferable language.

With that said, the most important thing at the end:

**Thanks a lot to every reader and reviewer!**

Good bye or farewell, with kind regards

Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon


End file.
